Asuka and Homura: Engagement to Marriage
by YuriChan220
Summary: It's been 3 years since the two ninjas started dating. Homura proposes to Asuka and the granddaughter of Hanzo happily accepts. Follow their journey as the two ninja maidens move from their engagement towards their marriage.
1. Homura's Proposal

**Asuka and Homura: Engagement to Marriage**

 **Pairing: Asuka x Homura**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri and this is my first Asuka x Homura fanfic! I would like to thank EasyGo-san for encouraging me to write a story for this pairing. Some of the chapters will be short, but most of them will be for a reason. And I want to make this as long as possible since, well, readers want to see what an engaged couple does throughout their everyday lives.**

 **So, I hope you all enjoy this story~!**

19-year-old Asuka waits by the docks one late afternoon with everyone else around her. She had been wanting to go on this date for a while since it's their anniversary of when they first met. And Homura promised her to meet her in a few minutes. The granddaughter of Master Hanzo breathes in the fresh air while closing her eyes and smiles.

"What a beautiful day," she says to herself.

While waiting for her girlfriend to arrive, she looks down and takes hold of a locket that Homura gave her during their first date 3 years ago. It's a heart shaped locked with a tiny photo inserted inside of them together as a couple. Asuka blushes deeply while gazing at the picture. She could never forget the day that they wanted to take a photo together. However, it was all Asuka's idea.

 ****Flashback****

 _Asuka gently took her girlfriend's hand and pulled her next to her while holding out a camera._

 _The Hebijo girl giggled. "Asuka, what exactly are you doing?"_

 _"We're taking a photo together, Homura-chan~!" Asuka replied. "We need to start making as much memories as we can since we're dating and all."_

 _Homura nodded. "Alright. This will be our first ever photo on our first date." She walked over to the granddaughter of Hanzo and put an arm around her. "Alright then. Let's take the picture."_

 _Asuka nodded as she hoheld up the camera with the lens pointed directly at them. With a simple flash of the camera, Asuka took the picture._

 ****End of Flashback****

"Homura-chan . . ." she whispers happily as she clutches the necklace.

"Asuka!" Homura calls.

The Hanzo Academy girl looks up to see her girlfriend approaching her with a smile on her face. She is wearing a black dress with brown high heels and the dress sways gracefully every step she takes while walking. Asuka's eyes stare at the beauty of the girl of Hebijo.

"Hey, Homura-chan," Asuka greets as she comes over to hug her girlfriend.

"Hi, Asuka," Homura greets back while returning the hug. "Did I make you wait long?"

"No, I just got here a few minutes early," the granddaughter of Hanzo replies.

"Ah, okay." Homura looks over to see other people boarding the ship. "Well then, shall we go?"

"Sure!"

The ninja couple take each other's hands and head towards the ship. It took about a good 15-20 minutes for everyone to get on board until the dock is empty. The honk of the horn is heard while the door is closed and the ship sets sail. Asuka and Homura go over to the edge of the boat to get a magnificent view of the ocean and the city in front of them. A light breeze blows past them, making their hair sway a little. Homura looks over at the granddaughter of Hanzo, who is enjoying the view. Her hand is secretly inside her bag, clutching a most precious item she has. _Maybe now's not the time yet,_ she thinks to herself.

"Homura-chan!" Asuka exclaims while pointing at a building in front of her. "Look at this! It's Tokyo Tower! Remember when we went there that time?"

Homura nods. "Yes. I definitely remember. It was when we went on our second date."

"No, it was our third," Asuka corrects her girlfriend. "We went to the park that one time and you were, well, dressed in that french maid outfit."  
Homura blushes. "D-don't mention that, please. It was already embarrassing enough just to walk to the park with people staring at me."

Asuka giggles. "But in the end, you told me that you had no regrets. It was worth dating you in that cute outfit. Oh, and you calling me 'Ojou-sama'. It was so cute when you suddenly acted like a real maid~!"

"I-I wore that for a reason, right? Isn't that what I told you?"

"That's right~! And you fed me the food you brought for the picnic, too. It was the best date ever."

Homura smiles as she keeps on blushing. She remembers very well that she had no regrets when she dated Asuka at the park. The two had enjoyed it regardless. The two continue to enjoy the wonderful boat cruise until the sun is setting. The cruise is about to end when Homura taps Asuka on the shoulder.

"Hm?" the Hanzo ninja maiden turns toward her girlfriend. "What is it, Homura-chan?"

"Can you come with me for a second?" Homura inquires.

"Oh, sure."

Asuka follows the Hebijo girl to the very front of the boat in the direction where the sun is, shining brightly upon the two maidens. Asuka tilts her head and gives an adorable confused look as Homura takes one hand in hers.

"Asuka," she says in a serious way. "I want to ask you something."

She takes out a small blue box and drops down to one knee. Asuka lets out an small gasp as small tears start to form in her eyes, knowing what her girlfriend is about to do.

"Asuka," Homura says in a loving, but serious tone. "We've once been enemies before and fought each other. However, after defeating Dougen and his goons, and surviving the fall of Hebijo, we became a couple. For the past three years, you and I have been a happy couple, just like the rest of our fellow shinobi. Now, here we are, three years later and still dating. I'm so happy to be with you." She holds out a diamond ring, sparkling in front of Asuka's widened eyes. "So, I'll ask you this: Asuka…will you marry me?"

It takes about a couple minutes for Asuka to process all that in her mind, those words that will last a life time. Happy tears spill from her eyes as she allows Homura to insert the ring on her ring finger as she puts her other hand on her mouth.

"H-Homura-chan…" she says. "Y-yes. A thousand times yes! You don't know how much I wanted this moment to happen!" She jumps into her girlfriends arms, kissing her in the process.

Homura immediately returns the kiss and wraps her arms around Asuka's waist. This kiss lasts for over a minute, but it's not just any kiss. It's a kiss that will be the most memorable of all from any date they had gone to. They pull away to catch their breath as they press their foreheads together.

"I love you, Asuka," she whispers. "With all my heart."

"I love you, too, Homura-chan," Asuka whispers back. 


	2. Big Announcement and Group Discussions

**Chapter 2**

 **Big Announcement and Group Discussions**

"What!?" The rest of the girls from Hanzo and Hebijo exclaims in unison.

"You're getting married!?" Ikaruga inquires.

"Yep!" Asuka says as she links arms with her lover. "Homura-chan and I got engaged. And I'm very happy about it."

"OHHHH, I AM, TOO!" Katsuragi sneaks up behind the pony-tailed girl and immediately gropes her, like really hard as she speaks so fast you'd have to be a genius to know what she's saying. "I'M SO, SO, SOOOO GLAD YOU AND HOMURA ARE GETTING MARRIED! I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE WEDDING TO HAPPEN AND THEN SOON YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE KIDS AND THEN GRANDKIDS SOON AFTER-"

The hyper blonde is pinched on the cheek by Ikaruga, who is glaring at her.

"I think they get the idea," she says, annoyed.

As Katsuragi rubs her pinched cheek, Hibari is the next girl to praise the engaged couple.

"I'm glad, too!" the pink-haired girl says. "I hope you two have a great wedding! And we'll make sure all of us will come, too!"

"That's really sweet of you to say that, Hibari-chan, my dear~" Haruka coos as she kisses her on the cheek.

"A wedding, huh?" Yomi says. "Maybe I'll bring lots of bean sprouts for everyone at the party when the time comes!"

"I'm sure some people might want them," Ikaruga eyes her girlfriend with annoyed eyes.

"Congrats, Homura-san and Asuka-san!" Mirai says with a cheer. "I can't wait for the wedding!"

"Same here," Yagyuu, Mirai's girlfriend agrees while chewing on a squid.

Hikage just gives a thumbs up as she grins, in which Katsuragi cuddles her girlfriend as a reward for her support. Pretty soon, the girls from different academies separate into their own groups for a little discussion on how this is going to work out now: the Hanzo girls sitting together while the girls of Hebijo are discussing on their own.

 ****Asuka's Group****

"So, what are you going to do now?" Katsurgi asks. "Now that you two are engaged and all?"

"Well, Homura-chan and I are going to live together pretty soon," Asuka replies. "At least, that's what we're planning on doing since Homura-chan got herself an apartment."

"Why don't you live together right now?" Yagyuu suggests.

"Yes," Ikaruga agrees. "I mean, you ARE an adult, after all. All of us are. Yomi and I lived together a couple years after we became a couple."

"So did we~!" Katsuragi says. "Hikage and I are soul mates when it comes to living together like this!"

"D-don't worry!" Hibari says. "Asuka can make her own decisions, right?"

The granddaughter of Hanzo pets Hibari's hair. "It's alright, Hibari-chan. I think I've made up my mind already. And everyone's right actually. It's time for me to be living with Homura-chan. It might be a while before I move to Homura-chan's apartment, though. Thanks, everyone."

"No problem~!" Katsuragi gives Asuka a thumbs up. "Tell us when you two are living together."

"I will." Asuka says with a smile.

 ****Homura's Group****

"You're planning on having Asuka live with you soon?" Hikage asks.

"Mm-hmm," Homura nods in reply. "She and I are engaged after all."

"I wish you both luck, dearie," Haruka says as she leans close to the Crimson Squad leader. "There will come a time when you two will do something very naughty~"

This causes Homura to blush furiously. "Wh-wh-what the heck is that supposed to mean!?"

"You know exactly what I mean, Homura~" The honey-blonde playfully scratches Homura's chin.

"St-stop it! You're not helping!"

"Hehe! Anyways, what I'm saying is that there's a bright future ahead of you two," Haruka says. "You may be engaged, but there are lots more that you and Asuka-chan can do. And living together is a great start for your future." She looks over at her little cute girlfriend, who is talking and laughing with her friends. "Hibari-chan and I have a future ahead of us, too. We are engaged as well during our picnic together."

Mirai nods in agreement. "Make sure it's a good future!"

The dark-haired girl smiles at her Crimson Squad girls. "Thanks, everyone. You're very kind."

After everyone separates, each of them bid each other farewell and each couple goes their separate ways except for Homura and Asuka. They take each other's hands while looking at each other lovingly.

"We're going to live together soon, Homura-chan," Asuka says. "And everyone approves."

"So did everyone in my group," Homura says while caressing her cheek. "Did your parents approve on this?"

"Of course!" Asuka says happily. "Though, Gramps got really excited when he heard about it. It…kind got a little awkward after that." She sweat drops at the thought of Hanzo just gushing over how happy he was over Asuka being together with Homura.

"I know what you mean," Homura says.

The engaged couple wrap arms around one another and lean in close. No other words can be said other than a kiss. Like Haruka said, this is a start of their bright future and this couple is more than happy to start their future right now.

* * *

 **A/N: Again, I would like to dedicated this to EasyGo-san. I like this couple a lot and this author had gave me excellent suggestions after PMing me. So, I hope you all like it and I may include the other girls from the games. But since I watched the anime, I'm sticking with the plot from there for now.**

 **Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


	3. Moving In

**Chapter 3**

 **Moving In**

At Homura's apartment, Asuka sits on the bed, gazing at her engagement ring. She lifts her hand in the air in front of the window. The diamond glitters from the sun shining on it, which makes Asuka smile. Homura walks in carrying another box and sets it down near a corner when she takes notice of her girlfriend gazing at the ring happily. She walks over and sits next to her lover while wrapping an arm around her with a smile.

"That ring looks beautiful on you," the tanned girl says gently.

Asuka giggles as she turns to her girlfriend and kisses her on the cheek. "Thanks, Homura-chan! I'm so glad you proposed to me." She gazes at the ring again. "And even better, we get to live together, starting today~!"

Homura nods in agreement. "That's right. Which is why you're helping me unpack~." She stands up and gently drags her out the door.

"Aw~! But I thought I helped out already!"

"Nope! Not all the boxes were inside yet," Homura corrects her as she points to the truck. "See? There's just a few boxes left, so why don't you get off your butt and help a little?"

Asuka pouts her lips. "Fine."

The two grab the last three boxes and place them in Homura's room. Luckily, there were only about 6 boxes that Asuka had to move in, so it wasn't that hard as Asuka thought it would be. By the time the truck left, Asuka and Homura get to work on unpacking. They start off with Asuka's clothing. Homura takes a pair of underwear and blushes furiously. _Oh, my gosh!_ she thinks to herself. _Wh-why did I pick this box!? This is filled with…Asuka's panties and stuff! Oh, gosh! I feel so embarrassed!_

"Homura-chan," Asuka says.

"Uh, y-yes!?" Homura quickly puts the panties back in the box, stands up while turning around and kicks the box away from behind.

"Be sure to not mess up my underwear," she says as she takes some of her hair accessories out of one box. "I like to keep them nice and neat, you know?"

"Uhhh…sure…" She nervously looks over at some of the wrinkled underwear she caused in the box.

Asuka looks at her girlfriend. "Is something wrong, Homura-chan?"

The Crimson Squad leader blushes furiously again and waves her hands back and forth frantically. "Wrong!? What do you mean 'what's wrong'!? I didn't do anything wrong! Honest!"

"Huh?" Asuka tilts her head in confusion as she raises an eyebrow.

"Y-you know what!? Never mind! Just never mind!" Homura stomps over to another box. "Keep unpacking, will ya!?"

"O-okay…" Asuka says as she goes back to her hair accessories.

They continue unpacking, which took about an hour and a half. By the time they were done, the first thing Asuka does is plop herself on the large bed and sighs in relief while Homura double checks their work before giving a satisfied nod and lies down next to her girlfriend.

"Well, we're finally finished," Asuka says.

"Mm-hmm," the dark-haired girl replies as she strokes her hair. "And look at what we've accomplished."

Both of them sit up and look around the room. Each and every one of Asuka's accessories and clothing are in the right place and well organized. The granddaughter of Hanzo gives a satisfied nod and turns toward her girlfriend.

"It's wonderful," Asuka says. She wraps her arms around her lover and rests her head against her chest. "We're finally living together, Homura-chan. I'm so happy."

"So am I," Homura agrees as she gently strokes her hair.

"This is also the start of our wonderful future," Asuka says. "I'm glad we're a happy couple."

"So do I, Asuka."

The lovely couple hug each other with Asuka snuggling closer to her girlfriend, making their bodies touch each other. Though the engagement is the start of their future, Asuka moving into Homura's apartment makes it ten times better. Homura gives a gentle smile as she kisses her lover on the forehead while holding her tightly, never wanting to let go.


	4. A Playful Game

**Chapter 4**

 **A Playful Game**

Homura exits the check out line and out of the market, holding several bags of food she bought for the week. Since she and Asuka are living together, she needed a lot more food than usual when she was living by herself. She gets out her cellphone to see if there's any messages from her beloved or anyone else. She sees one from Asuka. She flips it open and it reads, **"Hey, Homura-chan!"**

Homura immediately texts back, **"Hey, hun. I just finished shopping."**

Another text comes up after about a minute.

 **"Cool! Say, let's do something fun after you get back."**

Homura stops and raises an eyebrow for a second. Then, she texts back, **"Okay. What shall we do?"**

Another text pops up soon after.

 **"First things first, let's go to the park."**

Homura raises her eyebrow once again. _A park sounds nice, but what fun things are we going to do there?_

"Homura-chan?" a familiar voice says.

The tan-skinned girl turns around to notice Haruka and Hibari approaching her, holding hands.

"Oh, hey, Haruka, Hibari," Homura greets with a wave.

"What are you going?" the honey-blonde asks.

"Oh, I'm just heading back to the apartment and Asuka and I are going to the park after that," Homura replies while holding up a bag of groceries.

Haruka clasps her hands together. "Oh~! Could it be another picnic date?"

"Um, no. She just told me that we're going to the park together. Nothing else."

Haruka steps closer and leans close to the tan-skinned girl. "Oh, is that all~?"

"Wh-what are you saying?" Homura has a bad feeling whenever Haruka speaks in a seductive tone.

"Um, Haruka-san?" Hibari stutters while tugging her sleeve. "If it's something weird, I'd rather have Homura-san not hear it."

"Hehe~! Oh, Hibari-chan, dearie. I'm not going to say that." Haruka says while patting her head.

"Then, what _were_ you going to say?" Homura asks.

"I'm was going to say bring her a gift while you're at it." Haruka looks around and finds a florist across the street. "Be right back, sweetie~"

She looks both ways before skipping across the street, tells the florist something, pays for the flowers and skips back towards the leader of the Crimson Squad.

"Here you go~! Some roses! For Asuka-chan!" Haruka says.

"Oh, how sweet of you, Haruka-san!" Hibari says with her hands clasped happily.

"Oh…thank you." Homura slowly takes the roses as Haruka giggles.

"I'm just trying to boost your relationship," the honey-blonde says. "Just to show your love for your dear Asuka-chan~"

Homura smiles. "Well, thanks for thinking of us, Haruka."

"No problem~" Haruka gently takes her girlfriend's hand. "We'll be off now. See ya, Homura-chan~"

"Bye!" Hibari says as she waves.

Homura waves to them as they walk off. She glances at the flowers Haruka had gave her and smiles. _Asuka will love these,_ she thinks to herself. _Luckily, I have an empty vase, so after I show these to her, I'll put them in there._ With that in mind, she walks towards her apartment. She inserts the keys into the lock and opens the door to greet her girlfriend.

"I'm home," she calls.

"Welcome back!" Asuka comes running from the couch to give her beloved a hug when she comes to a halt. "H-Homura-chan…are these roses…for me?"

"Mm-hmm~" the tan-skinned girl holds them out with a smile. "Though, it was Haruka's idea."

Asuka gently takes the flowers and smells them. "Oh, they're lovely, Homura-chan~! Thank you!" She gives her lover a hug and pulls away.

"I'll put these on the empty vase in the kitchen and then we'll go to the park, okay?"

"Okay~! I'll get ready, then!"

Homura nods as Asuka heads for the front door and sets the roses on the table. She fills the glass vase with water about half-way and gently sets the roses in the vase. She then makes a few adjustments before stepping back and gives a satisfied nod.

"Finished," she says as she turns towards the other room. "Asuka, are you ready?"

No answer.

"Asuka?"

She looks towards the front door to notice that she's already gone. Her phone goes off shortly after. The Crimson Squad leader whips it out of her pocket and sees that it's a text from her beloved.

 **"Haha! I went ahead of you, so now you'll have to find me, Homura-chan! Good luck~!"**

Homura clenches a fist as she shuts off her phone. "Darn, that Asuka! She _loves_ to play tricks on me, doesn't she!?"

She hurries out the door, locks it and heads towards the park where they usually go to during their dates, which is a few blocks away. She only used her ninja speed to get to the park since walking will take a while and Asuka might hide somewhere where she can never find her. She whips out her phone and immediately texts, **"Okay, Asuka. I'm here. Where the heck are you?"**

A minute later, a text comes back saying, **"You'll have to find me, silly~!"**

Homura lets out a heavy sigh. On days like this, why does she have to do all the work? She looks around for the granddaughter of Hanzo. She walks past a playground and a sandbox, but no sign of Asuka. She looks high and low from some trees, but no luck. Homura sighs for the second time and trudges on until her phone goes off again.

 **"I can see you~"**

Homura frantically looks around for her beloved. There's still no sign of her.

 **"You're cold."**

The tan-skinned girl grits her teeth and goes in the opposite direction.

 **"Still cold."**

Homura growls as she madly texts back, **"I hate this stupid game! I'm gonna get you once this is over!"**

She goes up to a hill up ahead. Maybe she can rest there for a while. She takes a seat on top of the small hill when her phone goes off again.

 **"You're wam."**

This lifts Homura's spirits and immediately stands up. She starts walking forward.

 **"Warmer."**

She keeps on walking until she arrives near a large tree.

 **"Hot!"**

Homura swiftly looks around again, but still doesn't see her. "Where is she?" she asks herself.

She then hears some stifled giggling coming from behind her. She turns around and sees the Hanzo girl trying not to laugh while sitting up on a branch of a tree.

"Asuka!" Homura shouts as she runs closer to the tree.

The granddaughter of Hanzo couldn't stop laughing. "Hahahaha! You're so silly! I picked the most obvious place, yet it took you _this_ long to find me!?"

Homura blushes hard as she pouts her lips. "Mou, Asuka! You really love to mess with me, don't you!?"

"I am~!" Asuka gives her a thumbs up while grinning. She then pats on the spot next to her. "Here Homura-chan. Sit up here with me and enjoy the view~!"

The dark haired girl speeds her way up there in a flash. Asuka giggles and scoots closer to her.

"Ah, using the ninja technique, huh?" she says. "Very impressive~"

"Sh-shut up," Homura says as she blushes harder.

Silence fills the air for a second until Asuka speaks up again.

"Homura-chan~"

The tan-skinned girl turns towards her beloved who is scooting a bit closer to her. Homura begins to slide back.

"Wh-what are you doing?" she stutters.

"Kiss me, Homura-chan~"

"H-huh!?"

"You heard me~"

Homura keeps on sliding away until she comes to a dead end. Asuka smiles as she prepares a kiss from her beloved. The Crimson Squad leader blushes hard. How can she resist her? She starts leaning in just a few inches. Until…

"WAH!"

Homura gently pushes her away and jumps off the tree while crossing her arms triumphantly.

"Homura-chan!" Asuka squeaks.

"You're very clever, Asuka!" Homura says. "I'll give you that! Now it's time for me to have some fun!" She turns her back towards her. "If you really want to kiss me, you'll have to catch me! No ninja speeds, though. Just run regularly!"

"Oh, challenge accepted!" Asuka says as she, too, jumps off the tree and starts to run towards the Hebijo girl.

Both of them run half-way through the park until Homura hides behind a large tree and takes a peak behind it to make sure she lost her. She starts to sigh in relief when she turns and sees bright eyes staring at her.

"AAAHHHHH!" she screams as she jumps back and falls on her butt.

Asuka wastes no time to jump on her and put her hands on her shoulders while leaning closely towards her.

"I got you~" she says. "Do I get my kiss now~?"

"Not yet," Homura gently pushes her off again and stands up.

"Awww! Why nooot!?"

"Because there's one more challenge I have for you."

"And that is?" Asuka tilts her head in confusion.

Homura turns towards her lover and puts her hands on her shoulders. "Who can be the first to kiss her lover?"

Before Asuka can react, Homura immediately presses her lips against hers. The granddaughter of Hanzo returns the kiss before both of them pull away. Homura grins at her.

"Now I got you~!"

Asuka giggles. "Oh, Homura-chan!"

* * *

 **A/N: This bit is taken from Shugo Chara's "Fail to Remember You" chapter 3, where the couple was playing tag and such. I changed a bit of the dialogue and such just so that it doesn't get too similar to the chapter.**

 **Anyways, feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


	5. Nightmares

**Chapter 5**

 **Nightmares**

"Ahhh~!" Asuka stretches out her arms as they get back to the apartment. "That was a great meal~! The ramen was yummy!"

Homura giggles as she shuts the door behind her. "Even the desert was fantastic."

"You only ordered one piece of chocolate cake just so that you could share it with me~" Asuka says. "Which was very sweet of you!"

"Thank you. It was my pleasure."

After taking their shoes off, Asuka notices that it's getting dark. Their dinner date went a little longer than she expected since they were eating, chatting and sharing indirect kisses. Homura takes notice and hugs her from behind.

"Hey," she says softly. "Let's bathe together."

"A-are you sure?"

Homura nods. "It's okay. Besides, how many times have we done this since you used to come over to my apartment for sleepovers?"

Asuka blushes as she gently puts her hands on her girlfriend's. "Okay. Let's go."

After getting undressed, Homura turns the water on until the tub fills up. They step inside the warm water and relax. Asuka sighs happily at the feeling of the warm water coursing through her body while Homura smiles and relaxes. Homura got used to both of them taking a bath together after a couple of Asuka's first sleepovers. She had felt a bit uncomfortable at first, mostly because Asuka kept on insisting. But after that, Homura enjoyed bathing with her beloved. After all, they were both girls, so it's fine.

"It feels nice, isn't it?" Asuka says as she lays back a little.

"It is," Homura replies. "It's so warm as well."

The Hanzo girl nods. They relax in the water for a while until Homura speaks up.

"Shall we wash each other's backs now?"

Asuka nods. "Sure thing!"

And just like that, Asuka turns around with Homura softly rubbing her back with a scrub.

"Ahhh~!" Asuka sighs with bliss. "Yes, right there!"

"Here?" Homura asks as she rubs her back down the middle.

"Yes. It feels great."

Homura nods as she keeps on rubbing on that spot for just a few minutes. And then, it's Homura's turn. Asuka gently rubs her back with the sponge while the tan-skinned girl closes her eyes, enjoying the feeling of her girlfriend's hands, plus the sponge gently rubbing against her back. This lasts for about 5-10 minutes until the girls are done. They exit the bathroom and change into their night gowns. The two snuggle under the covers, giggling. Asuka misses sleeping with her beloved before she moved in with her. But now, since they were engaged, they can do whatever they want together.

Asuka lets out another cute giggle while Homura just smiles as she strokes her hair.

"Hey, Homura-chan," Asuka says.

"Yes?"

"Can we…have our good night kiss before we go to sleep?"

The tan-skinned girl nods as she leans in and softly kisses her on the lips. Asuka immediately returns it and pulls away. Homura goes over to turn out the light and snuggles back with her beloved.

"Good night, Asuka," she whispers.

"Good night, Homura-chan," the granddaughter of Hanzo whispers back.

Then, after a few minutes, the happy couple is fast asleep.

* * *

"Where am I?" Homura wakes up at a familiar place. She looks around and realizes that she's back at her old middle school. But why? Did she get kidnapped?

"Ah! Asuka!" The Crimson Squad Leader immediately stands up and realizes that her beloved is missing as well. "Asuka, where are you!?" She looks down at her clothing, realizing that she's also wearing her old middle school uniform. "Wh-what the freak!? Th-the heck is going on!? Asuka! Asuka, where are you!?"

She frantically runs in the school halls to find her beloved. She can hear Asuka's screams from a distance, making her run faster than she had ever ran before. Her screams got louder and louder, meaning she's getting closer.

"Asuka! I'm coming!" she calls.

She stops at one hall, where there's a dead end and before her stands a familiar man with brown hair, and wearing a blue buttoned shirt and tanned pants. Homura comes to a halt and trembles at the familiar person as she backs away a step.

"Y-you…" Homura couldn't speak.

Her teacher just smiles an evil smile as he shows the person to her.

"Asuka!" Homura screams.

"Homura-chan!" Asuka screams, trying to struggle out of the rope that is tied on her arms and legs. "Help me! I-I can't…"

"Let go of her right now!" Homura demands as she summons her swords, posing them as large claws. She starts to charge at him when he snaps his fingers, signaling his other men to grab hold of her.

"Let go, you freaks!" Homura struggles to get free, but the men were too strong. Even for a ninja like her, she should be able to break free from them. However, she had nothing else on her, no smoke bomb or anything. "Let her go! Please!"

Her teacher just grins, holding up Asuka by the shirt. He is holding a knife with his other hand underneath her. Homura eyes the weapon in horror as she realizes what he's about to do.

"NO! STOP IT! she cries as she struggles some more. "LET HER GO RIGHT NOW!"

"HOMURA-CHAN!"

The man stabs her in the guts once. Asuka gasps with blood splattering out of her mouth with her eyes widened from the sheer pain she's feeling right now.

"STOP IT!" Homura cries. "SENSEI!"

He ignores her cries as he keeps on stabbing her from different places until she couldn't move anymore. He then drops her after untying her. He grins an evil grin at his accomplishment. Homura's rage level reaches it's limit and thrashes about, slashing at every one of the men that grabbed hold of her. The cuts were so deep that blood trickles out of their bodies instantly and dies soon after.

"ASUKA!" Homura cries as she runs towards her dying love. "ASUKA, PLEASE ANSWER ME! PLEASE!"

"H-Homura-chan…" Asuka whispers. Her eyes are half-shut, but still has some strength left to lift her head up and caress her cheek with her bloody hand. "I…love…you…"

"I'm so sorry," Homura sobs. "I couldn't…I couldn't make it in time…"

All Asuka could do is give her a soft smile before exhaling her last breath and goes limp.

"Asuka…" Homura takes her hand, which feels cold. "Asuka…no…"

It's no use. She's dead. And her killer has escaped after Homura broke free from those men. Heavy tears spill form her eyes as she screams Asuka's name while burying her face in her dead body.

* * *

"ASUKA!"

Homura jolts up from her bed, panting heavily from that horrible nightmare she just had. It was a dream after all, but…why was her ex-teacher in her dream? Is he trying to haunt her and make her regret for killing him? She quickly looks over at her lover, who is shuffling for a bit, trying to find Homura's hand that she had been holding for a while when they were asleep. The Crimson Squad Leader quickly grabs hold of her hand and kisses it. This wakes the Hanzo girl up and turns over to notice her beloved is panting heavily and small tears in her eyes.

"Homura-chan?" she whispers as she sits up. "What's the matter? I think I heard you crying and calling my name in your sleep. You were…having a nightmare."

"Asuka…" Homura doesn't know what to say. It all happened so suddenly that she couldn't process it all in her head.

The granddaughter of Hanzo leans forward and wraps an arm around her lover, gently pulls her closer as she kisses her on the forehead.

"Can you please tell me what happened?" she whispers.

Homura's eyes water even more as she clenches the sheets. "A-Asuka…remember how I told you about the guy who betrayed me?"

"Yes."

"He was there. I was…at my old middle school, in my old middle school uniform. You were calling for help, so I came running to look for you. But then…he appeared. And you were all tied up. I tried to rescue you, but…I couldn't…" She chokes a sob and fails miserably at wiping away the ongoing tears that were falling freely from her eyes. "I couldn't make it and he killed you!" She buries her head in her hands. "He killed you, Asuka! And I was not quick enough to rescue you!"

She lets out her sobs with her shoulder shaking. Asuka wraps her arms around her beloved and tries to comfort her the best she could. It wasn't like Homura to cry like that, but if it concerns Asuka, that's all that matters.

"Shhh," Asuka whispers tenderly as she strokes her hair to calm her down. "It's okay, Homura-chan. I'm here. You don't need to think about that horrible man anymore."

Homura nods as she continues to sob her heart out. Personally, she had never experienced such nightmares in her life. Being a Crimson Squad Leader, even she can experience horrible stuff like this. Asuka continues to comfort her beloved for about a good 15-20 minutes before Homura's sobs start to die down. The tan-skinned girl pulls away, wipes a few of her tears and stares down at the covers.

"Asuka," she says, softly. "Please promise me something."

"Yes? What is it?" Asuka says.

Homura turns and caresses her lover's cheek. "Promise to never leave me. I don't want anyone, I mean _anyone,_ taking you away from me."

"Of course," the granddaughter of Hanzo nods in understanding. "I promise, Homura-chan. You know I'll never leave you. I only have eyes for you."

Homura smiles as she hugs the small girl. "And I promise to always protect you. No matter what, I _will_ protect you from any harm."

Asuka returns the hug. "Thanks, Homura-chan."

After pulling away, the couple lean in to share a heartwarming kiss.


	6. The Perfect Plan

**Chapter 6**

 **The Perfect Plan**

Homura sighs heavily as she trudges towards Haruka's apartment. Apparently, she had texted her to come alone and meet up with her other members of the Crimson Squad to have a private discussion while Asuka is looking after Homura's apartment. _What could Haruka be up to now?_ she thinks to herself. _I sure hope she doesn't make any more jokes about us doing "it" again._ She arrives at the apartment, goes up to the third floor towards her room. When she enters, she is greeted by pink colored walls, a large picture of Hibari in her Shinobi Form behind her bed, and a bunch of wooden dolls on her shelf. Most of them were models of Hibari. Homura raises an eyebrow as she turns towards the honey-blonde, who is holding her own Hibari plush doll she made herself.

"Okay, seriously?" Homura says while putting her hands on her hips. "Are you THAT obsessive with your girlfriend?"

"How could I not?" She looks over and tosses her an Asuka plush doll. "Here. If you want to join me, here's a plush doll of your lover, too~. In fact, I designed all of our lovers for plush dolls."

Homura sweat drops as she looks over to see that the other girls holding plush dolls in their hands. Hikage with a Katsuragi plush doll, Mirai with a Yagyuu doll and Yomi with a Ikaruga plush.

"Ummm…okay?" The tan-skinned girl sits down with the rest of them as they sit in a circle. "So, to cut to the chase, what do you need to discuss?"

"Oh, just one simple thing," Haruka says. "It's about you and Asuka-chan. Have you two done anything fun so far?"

"No, not really," Homura replies. "I don't have any plans anyway."

"Oh, I have a suggestion!" Mirai says, raising her hand. "Go shopping!"

"We already did that," Homura says. "In fact, many times."

"Hot springs?" Hikage suggests.

"Hmmm…we did that a few months ago." Homura says.

"Oh, I know! I know!" Yomi raises her hand. "Take her to try out some bean sprouts! There's a stand that's full of them!"

"Yomi, they're long gone since you went there about 3 days ago," Homura says. "I've walked past there and almost a quarter of the stand is empty probably because of you."

"Wh-whatever do you mean?" the blonde says as she pretend feeds the plush doll some of her bean sprouts.

Homura sighs heavily. Why would they have this discussion if she's trying to relax from last night? She just wanted to turn and go home.

"Darling," Haruka says. "You and Asuka-chan are cute together. You two are even engaged."

"I know. But…I just don't feel like doing anything today."

Haruka can tell that the Crimson Squad Leader isn't herself right now. But she can cheer Homura up rather quickly. And she knows just what to do.

"Homura-chan," Haruka says. She sets the plush aside and crawls over to her.

"Um, y-yes?" Homura stutters as she backs away a little.

The honey-blonde wraps an arm around her and gently pulls her close.

"G-geez, you have Hibari!" Homura protests. "Do it with your own!"

"I wouldn't be so sure, dearie~"

"Huh?"

In an instant, Haruka snatches out Homura's phone from her pocket and races towards the kitchen.

"Hey!" Homura shouts as she and the others stand up as well. "What do you think you're doing!?"

The other four girls chase after her and Mirai looks over to see what the honey blonde is doing.

"She's sending a text to Asuka-san!" she says.

"Oh, no you don't!" Homura starts to charge at her when a wooden doll, about her size, suddenly blocks her way. Haruka had summoned it at just the right time.

"Dang!" Homura curses.

The other wooden dolls appear and grab hold of the other girls, making them unable to break free.

"Hey!" Mirai cries. "This is Homura-san and Asuka-san's business, you hear, Haruka-sama!?"

"How nosey," Hikage says while rolling her eyes.

Haruka hides herself in the kitchen, still playing around with Homura's phone while the tan-skinned girl yells at her to stop. The wooden dolls continue to hold on to the girls until a snap of a finger is heard. The dolls loosen their grips and fall to the floor, disappearing into thin air. Homura catches her breath to get hold of Haruka when the honey blonde walks towards her, casually yawning and tosses her phone.

"Ohhh, too slow~" Haruka teases with a hand on her mouth to stifle her giggle.

Homura quickly checks her phone and scrolls on to the messages section. But all it reads is, **"No Messages Found"** She swiftly turns toward the honey-blonde, with her long pony tail swinging like a whip.

"What the heck did you send her!?" Homura demands as she grabs her by her shirt. "Tell me or else!"

"Easy, sweetie~" Haruka says, nonchalantly. "I wasn't doing anything serious."

"Then, tell me what you sent her!" Homura growls through her gritted teeth.

Haruka softly slaps away her hand and walks a few steps away. "Let's just say…there's a lovely date scheduled for Saturday night. An invitation for only you and Asuka-chan. You two lovebirds will enjoy this fancy, and romantic night."

When Haruka mentioned "fancy", Homura jolts her head up in surprise.

"W-wait," she says. "You mean…"

Haruka smiles as she winks at her. "You two will have a great time."

The Crimson Squad Leader smiles and gives her friend a hug. "Thanks, Haruka."

"No problem," the honey-blonde says.

"Have fun~!" Mirai says with a cheer.

"A perfect plan for a perfect date," Hikage says, giving her a thumbs up. "Good luck."

"Be sure to eat a lot of bean sprouts~!" Yomi says with a wave.

"YOMI!" Everyone says in unison, causing the blonde to flinch.

"I'm sorry! I just want everyone to be healthy!" Yomi cries.

The girls sigh heavily. Soon, Homura decides to leave the apartment, so she bids her Crimson Squad members farewell and heads back to her own apartment to greet her beloved and tell her the great news.

* * *

 **A/N: Why do I have Haruka do everything nice for this lovely couple? Because I like her! She's one of my favorite characters, so I decided "What the heck?" And I think you guys may guess what this lovely date's going to be. Post it in your reviews if you want~! It's more fun that way! Hehe~**

 **Anyways, feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


	7. Dinner Date

**Chapter 7**

 **Dinner Date**

Asuka looks in the mirror in excitement as she is wearing a beautiful short emerald dress with the skirt only going down to her knees. She is also wearing matching high heels with little white flowers on top, which made her even more elegant than ever.

"Oh, this is beautiful, everyone!" Asuka exclaims. "I love it!"

"That's great!" Katsuragi says as she crosses her arms with a toothy grin on her face. "But thank Ikaruga. She's the one who chose that dress for you."

"It was nothing really," the dark haired girl says while waving her hand back and forth.

"I hope you two have a good time," Hibari says as she trots over towards the granddaughter of Hanzo. "You'll have to tell us all about it when you get back!"

"I will," Asuka assures her. She pets the small girl with a smile on her face with Hibari giggling.

Yagyuu steps in and smiles as well. "Good luck, Asuka."

"Thanks," Asuka says. She grabs her small bag and starts to exit the apartment. "I'll see you all later!"

All of her shinobi friends bid her farewell with tons of "Good-byes" and "Have a good time".

Asuka happily skips along the sidewalk for a bit before slowing down. She didn't want to ruin her dress that easily since she could trip and fall on the dirty pavement. And what will Homura think of her in that dress when they meet each other at the fancy restaurant? She'll be happy to see her, no doubt. However, how come Homura left the apartment to go see Haruka and the others? Perhaps to try on her dress, as Asuka may think. Still with a smile on her face, Asuka continues to walk down the sidewalk as she is on her way to the restaurant with a little map on her phone to tell her which way to go.

 ****Haruka's Apartment****

"Um, you guys?" Homura says while raising an eyebrow. She looks down at the outfit she's wearing. "Why do I have to wear this tuxedo?"

Haruka clasps her hands together. "Aw, come on, dearie. It looks great on you~!"

"B-but how will Asuka react when she sees me like this!?" The Crimson Squad leader is blushing the color of her crimson form. "I'm not a guy, you know!?"

"Oh, but you _were_ the one who proposed to her, right~?" Haruka says, stepping a bit closer to her friend. "And men are the only ones who propose to their lovers. So, I thought I might give you this tuxedo~!"

"Th-this is embarrassing," Homura stutters as she hugs herself. "I don't even want to go out there like this."

The honey blonde steps closer and wraps an arm around Homura. "Look, Homura-chan. All that matters is that Asuka-chan is waiting for you. Waiting to have a wonderful dinner date with you. And you can't be late for that. Or are you going to just hide, embarrassed all night~?"

Homura blushes as she hears Haruka mentioning Asuka wanting to enjoy this lovely date. Maybe it's not so bad going out there in this tuxedo and she just has to look past her embarrassment. The Crimson Squad Leader smiles and pats her friend's head.

"Thanks, Haruka," she says. "I will definitely have a good time with Asuka."

The honey-blonde nods as she hugs her friend for a second before pulling away. "Now, go along. Asuka-chan's waiting for you~."

Homura nods as she grabs her jacket and heads off after waving Haruka good-bye and heads out of Haruka's apartment. Haruka lowers her hand and puts a fist on her chest with a smile.

"I'm glad…Homura-chan and Asuka-chan are a happy couple. I know for sure that they'll have a great time."

 ****At the Restaurant****

Asuka glances at her watch again while more and more people enter the fancy restaurant. She's waiting outside the entrance, trying to not get in people's way as they enter the wonderful place. Piano music can be heard every time the doors open, the smell of steak is making her hungry and loud chattering can be heard all over the place. Asuka takes one last glance at her watch, which says "8:30 pm".

"I'm sure Homura-chan can make it," she says to herself. "I just know it."

Just then, as if on cue, she hears some footsteps come toward her. She turns and sees her girlfriend in a tuxedo. Her gold eyes widen in surprise as she stares at the Crimson Squad Leader, who is blushing furiously.

"H-Homura-chan…" she says.

 _Oh, no!_ Homura thinks to herself. _She already thinks it's weird on me! Oh, Haruka, you idiot!_

"You look…great!"

 _Huh!?_ The tan-skinned girl jolts her head up in surprise.

The granddaughter of Hanzo trots over to her lover and hugs her as a greeting. "That looks amazing on you, Homura-chan! Where did you get it?"

"U-um, from Haruka," Homura answers. "She…she thought that it would be nice if i were to go on this date looking like this. S-so…I-I hope you don't mi-"

Some lips colliding with hers interrupts her, which is the right moment at the right time. Homura needed that. She closes her eyes as she relaxes her body and returns the heartwarming kiss before pulling away.

"I like your outfit, Homura-chan," she says, tenderly. "I really do."

The Crimson Squad Leader smiles as she caresses her lover's cheek. "Thank you, Asuka."

The granddaughter of Hanzo steps ahead while gently tugging her. "Now then, shall we go?"

Homura nods as she and her girlfriend enter the restaurant, hand in hand. Upon stepping into the restaurant, a girl with ash-brown hair, probably about their age, dressed in a maid's outfit greets them with a cute smile.

"Welcome back, Master~!" she greets. "A party for two?"

The couple nod.

The ash-brown haired girl grabs two menus and gestures her hand to her right. "Right this way, please."

Asuka and Homura follow the girl. Homura looks around and notices other girls dressed in maid's outfits and raises an eyebrow. One girl with ocean blue hair is nervously greeting the other guests while a ginger haired girl happily takes another couple to their table.

 _Wow,_ Homura thinks to herself. _Does this restaurant even require this type of service?_ She softly sighs. Of course it does. Just by looking around her, it's obvious that there are like 9 girls in maid's outfits around this huge restaurant, serving and taking people's orders.

"What's wrong, Homura-chan?" Asuka asks as she pulls a bit closer to her girlfriend. She is linking arms with her as they continue to follow the ash-brown haired girl towards outside of the restaurant. Piano music can be heard clearly from there and the two can see bright lights of the city in front of them. There are candles lit on each table with white table clothes. The smell of the food fills Asuka and Homura's nostrils, making them even hungrier than earlier. The ash-brown haired girl gestures her hand towards a round table for two.

"Please, have a seat," she says. She holds out the two menus as the couple sit down across from each other. "And here's your menus. Today's special will be right on there. If you two have any questions, feel free to ask me."

"Hey, Minalinsky-chan!" a young woman calls. "I need another bottle of wine over here!"

"I'll get it right away, ma'am!" the girl called Minalinsky calls back and turns back to Asuka and Homura. "I'll be back with drinks, you two." With a bow, Minalinsky walks off to retrieve the bottle of wine the woman had ordered.

"She's…so cute~!" Asuka says, watching the ash-brown haired girl walk away.

Homura looks over to Minalinsky, who turns towards the kitchen. A slight feel of jealousy comes within the Crimson Squad Leader, but decides to hold it back. She knows that Asuka won't fall for a girl like that, even though that girl is cute.

"So, this is it," Asuka says, after breaking the silence for about a few minutes. "I'm glad Haruka-san planned all this out. This is really a beautiful experience. Just you and me. In this fancy restaurant."

Homura nods in agreement. "Mm-hmm. I'm glad to be on this date with you, Asuka."

She takes her lover's hands and kisses them tenderly, making the Hanzo girl blush deeply. After about a few minutes, Minalinsky comes back with a tray of drinks and places the glasses on the table. She then gets out a pen and notepad.

"Are you guys ready to order?" she asks.

Asuka jumps at the question, as she realizes that she hasn't looked at the menu yet. She looks over at Homura for a response, but the Crimson Squad Leader just smiles and takes the two menus.

"Both of us would like the steak special, please," she says, handing Minalinsky the menus.

The ash-brown haired girl smiles back as she happily takes back the menus. "Great choice~! I'll be back with your orders in a while~!" With another bow, Minalinsky walks off to the kitchen to tell the chefs the order.

There is silence except for the beautiful piano music in the background. Homura stares at her girlfriend, wearing that beautiful emerald dress that hugged her wonderful body. And the candle light that made her facial features stand out. The daughter of Master Hanzo, had grown into such a beautiful young woman. And Homura is lucky to have her. Very lucky.

Asuka sighs with bliss as she looks at her girlfriend lovingly. "Hey, Homura-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Remember the time you tried to confess to me?" Asuka inquires.

Homura blushes, but nods.

"Ah, that was the most wonderful moment I've ever had," Asuka says. "It was a few weeks after I found out you had survived the fall of Hebijo. You were really nervous when you called me and meet at the park."

Homura blushes more as she nods at the memory. She can clearly remember the whole event that happened when she tried to confess to the granddaughter of Master Hanzo.

 ****Flashback****

 _Homura fidgeted with her fingers nervously as she stood in the park. Yesterday, she had practiced over and over in her head on how to confess towards Asuka, for she realized that she has had feelings for her. And it was probably because Asuka had been kind to her and let her know that there are good people in the world that she can still trust. And Asuka was one of them. She even helped Homura defeat Dougen and his goons. So, Homura had kept her feelings to herself, not letting Asuka know about it until a few weeks later. Thanks to Haruka's encouragement, Homura had called Asuka and told her to meet her at the park to tell her something very important._

 _Homura glanced at her watch when she heard footsteps coming towards her. She looked up and there was Asuka trotting towards her with a wave._

 _"Hi, Homura-chan!" she greeted._

 _"H-hey, Asuka." Homura greeted back, blushing._

 _The granddaughter of Hanzo stopped to catch her breath and faces the Crimson Squad Leader. "So, what's up, Homura-chan? What did you want to talk about?"_

 _Homura blushed furiously as she fiddled with her fingers more. She swallowed hard as she gathered up all her courage to speak up._

 _"S-say, Asuka," she said. "D-do you have someone…you like?"_

 _"Hm? Why do you ask that all of a sudden?" Asuka tilted her head with a cute confused expression._

 _"W-well…I was just curious…" Homura answered._

 _Asuka rubbed her chin in thought before speaking up. "Well…I like everyone. Katsu-nee, Ikaruga-san and Hibari-chan. They are my good friends, so-"_

 _"N-no, that's not what I meant!" Homura sighed heavily at Asuka being a bit of a ditz. "I mean..um…you know…'like', like. A-and, um…Ah! This is so embarrassing!"_

 _"What's embarrassing?" Asuka inquired._

 _The Crimson Squad Leader blushed even harder than earlier. "U-um, nothing! Nothing's embarrassing!"_

 _"Then, why is your face all red?"_

 _"Um, I…" Honestly, Homura cannot come up with any more lies. She sighed heavily once again with Asuka still having her cute expression show on her face._

 _"Asuka," she said. "Th-the reason I'm saying all this is because…I'm in love."_

 _"In love? With who?"_

 _"W-well…she's cute, has a slightly ditzy personality, but is determined to try her best not only for herself, but for the sake of others as well. She's also…got a kind heart inside her."_

 _It took the granddaughter of Hanzo a few minute to figure out who that person is. "Wait a minute. Is that person…me?"_

 _Homura nodded while still blushing._

 _Asuka smiled, blushing as well. "Oh, Homura-chan. I…I don't know what to say. Y-you really love me?"_

 _Homura nodded again as she approached the Hanzo academy girl and cups her cheeks. "Yes, Asuka. I love you very much." With that, she presses her lips against Asuka's. Asuka's gold eyes widen in shock at the sudden kiss. She had never felt Homura's lips so…soft and moist. And it felt just right for her. The granddaughter of Hanzo wrapped an arm around Homura as they continue to kiss until they pulled away due to lack of oxygen._

 _"Is that proof enough for you?" Homura asked._

 _The granddaughter of Hanzo blushed furiously as small tears of happiness fall from her eyes. She slowly raises her other hand to caress Homura's cheek. Homura-chan," Asuka whispered. "Homura-chan…I…I love you, too."_

 _Homura blushed. "Y-you do?"_

 _"Yes. I really do!" Asuka pressed her lips against Homura's for another heartwarming kiss._

 _This kiss lasted a bit longer than earlier. Asuka wrapped her arms around Homura's neck as the kissing continued before pulling away again. They pressed each other's foreheads with smiles on their faces as they whispered to each other._

 _"I love you."_

 ****End of Flashback****

"Ah, that takes me back," Asuka says with another sigh of bliss. "I will never, ever forget that day."

Homura nods in agreement. She takes her lover's hand and kisses it tenderly, making Asuka blush. "I'm very glad to have fallen in love with you, Asuka. Thank you for loving me."

"Same to you, Homura-chan," Asuka replies. "Thank you for taking me on this date. It's been a wonderful time so far."

"I'm very glad you're enjoying it."

Minalinsky comes over with both of their orders on a large tray. "Here are your orders." She sets both of the plates down in front of the couple.

In the plates are steaming hot steak with mashed potatoes and brocoli. Homura and Asuka smile as they are eager to dig into their food.

"Is there anything else you'd like?" Minalinsky asks.

"No, we're good," Homura replies.

Minalinsky smiles and bows. "Okay. Well, enjoy your meal~!"

As soon as the ash-brown haired girl leaves, the couple start eating. Homura starts to cut into her steak and eats it. The juicy taste fills her mouth and smiles.

"Wow!" Homura says. "This is really good!"

"I know, right?" Asuka agrees as she bites into her steak the second time. She takes a bite of the mashed potatoes, too. "The potatoes are also good."

Homura nods in agreement. The two continue eating their lovely dinner for a few minutes. The tan-skinned girl is almost done with her steak when she notices her girlfriend holding out a piece in front of her.

"Would you like a piece more, Homura-chan~?" she inquires, kindly.

Homura shrugs with a smile as she obliges. Once she swallows it, she takes the last piece of steak and holds it out to her.

"Mind if I return the favor?" she asks.

"Sure thing~!" Asuka happily eats the last piece, chews and swallows. "So good~!"

"Hehe~! I'm glad."

Pretty soon, after about 20 minutes, the couple finish their food. Both plates are empty as they rub their bellies with glee.

"Ahhh~! That was really good!" Asuka says.

"It sure was," Homura agrees.

Minalinsky brings in the check soon after and Homura pays for the food and such. After about a few minutes, the waitress comes back with the receipt.

"Thank you and have a great day," Minalinsky says as she trots over to her two girlfriends and happily talks with them for a few minutes, probably about the great service she provided for a lovely lesbian couple like Homura and Asuka.

After getting situated, the couple leave the restaurant hand in hand. They could still hear the piano still playing, even when they were out of the restaurant. Asuka looks around to see where else the piano music is coming from. She turns and there is another girl with short green hair in a tuxedo, just like Homura, and the other next to her is a girl with short orange hair in a beautiful blue dress. In the middle is a girl with red hair, playing the piano, probably for the two of them. They must have been taking a break from serving the customers and the red-haired girl is doing her job playing the piano for the guests.

Homura holds out her hand as Asuka turns toward her.

"May I have this dance, Asuka, my dear?" Homura asks, trying to mimic an English Accent.

Asuka blushes for a second while staring at her girlfriend's hand before gently grasping it.

"I sure will, Homura, my dear~." she replies.

The red-head continues to play as she smiles at the lovely couple. Homura and Asuka dance passionately along the beautiful music. The short green haired girl smiles as she claps her hands with joy, seeing the lovely couple dance.

"Kayo-chin," the orange haired girl says. "Be careful, nya! You know what would happen, right, nya~?"

"I…I can't help it!" Few drops of blood spout from her nose, even when she tries to cover it up. "They are just…so beautiful together!"

The red-haired girl ignores her as she keeps on playing the piano. Homura and Asuka barely notice the green haired girl's nosebleed problems as they are too focused on each other dancing together. Homura raises Asuka's arm, signaling her to twirl, in which she does. Then, they intertwine hands and pull each other close, with their foreheads touching. Smiles appear on their faces as they stare at each other, lovingly.

"I love you, Homura-chan," she whispers. "I'm glad to get married to you."

"No problem," Homura whispers back as she kisses her on the forehead. "Besides, you're my one and ONLY bride for me."

"Oh, Homura-chan~!"

The two lean in and give each other a passionate, heartwarming kiss to make it another wonderful memory for this wonderful date. Both of them are very happy about this night and will treasure this memory for as long as they live. After pulling away, Homura holds out her hand. Asuka gently grips it. And the couple walk off with the full moon shining upon them, with their clothing standing out beautifully under the night sky.

Meanwhile, a lot of blood is splattered coming from the green haired girl's nose, making her faint.

"Oh! Kayo-chin, nya!" the orange haired girl groans. "Not again!"

* * *

 **A/N: Well, everyone. This is a very special chapter for this lovely couple and I had fun writing it~! The best part is that I added some familiar characters and I think you fans know what it is, if you watched that series that is. Also, Minalinsky is Kotori, but she will be known as Minalinsky in this chapter. Besides, this idea came to my head and I decided "Screw it! Minalinsky-chan can be anywhere!" So, I did it with this chapter.**

 **So, yes. Also, I took the Kayo-chin thing from Major Mike Powell's stories, so yeah. Just to give him credit. (fiddles with the hem of her skirt).**

 **A-anyways, feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**

 **Also, it's an early Christmas present to you all, including Major Mike Powell III and EasyGo-kun.**


	8. A Lovely Day at the Park

**Chapter 8**

 **A Lovely Day at the Park**

On one sunny late afternoon, with the light wind blowing and birds chirping away. Asuka and Homura sit on a small hill with bottles of juice beside them and a picnic basket as well. They had just finished eating lunch and are now watching the view of the park while holding hands. Asuka rests her head against her girlfriend's and sighs happily.

"Ahhhh, that was a delicious meal~!" the Hanzo girl says. "Thanks for taking me to the park."

"Thank Haruka for that," Homura says as she pets her hair. "I just made the lunch with all my hard work. Though, Haruka insisted on making the picnic, I was against it. Besides, what kind of girlfriend would I be if I relied on her all the time?"

Asuka giggles. "Oh, Homura-chan~! It's alright if Haruka-san can be a little help most of the time. She's been very helpful for the past few weeks and I'm very happy about that."

The Crimson Squad Leader smiles. "I'm glad, Asuka."

A few minutes of silence pass with the wind blowing again, making their hair sway gracefully. Asuka lifts her head to gaze at the tan-skinned girl before speaking up.

"Hey, Homura-chan?"

"Yes?"

"What would you do…if some guys asked me out?"

Homura raises an eyebrow in confusion. "Why do you ask all of a sudden?"

"Just curious."

It doesn't take long for the Crimson Squad Leader to answer. "I would kick their butts if they ever try anything dangerous to you."

"Then, would you like me if _I_ was a boy?" Asuka asks.

"Nope," Homura turns her head away and closes her eyes. "From my point of view, men can't be trusted. Especially since…you know…" She trails off and Asuka knows for sure what her girlfriend is about to say.

"I understand," Asuka says quietly.

Homura kisses her forehead gently. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound harsh."

"No, it's alright," the Hanzo girl says.

There is silence once again.

"Homura-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think we would've met differently if we were on the same side?"

Homura rubs her chin in thought. She never expected her girlfriend to ask this question. "Well…I guess it would have. Though, my feelings for you would be the same."

"Really!?" Asuka brightens.

"Of course! Besides, who would ignore such a cute girl like you~?" She playfully pinches Asuka's cheek.

"H-hey, stoooop~!" the Hanzo girl laughs.

"Make me~!" Homura then goes into tickling her girlfriend a bit, making Asuka laugh even more until they stop and rest.

"Ahhh~! That was fun!" Asuka says as she lies down on her back. She notices Homura staring at her chest for some reason and decides to pop a question. "Do you ever get jealous that my breasts are bigger than yours?"

"Oh, please!" Homura replies as she lies down next to her. "I can't even tell for a minute!"

"Unless your Katsu-nee that is. She's always a grope lover."

The thought of the blonde makes Homura tremble. "Yeah…" She's been through Katsuragi's groping a couple of times and she did NOT like it at all. It had made her feel very uncomfortable. "I'd rather not talk about her right now."

Asuka gives a nervous smile as she looks up at the sky for a bit. "Say, Homura-chan…which one of us is the more dominant one in our relationship?"

Homura just smiles. "It's you, Asuka. Why would you ask that silly question? You always have an opportunity to tease me and do other embarrassing things than I would do to you."

"Hehe~! Fair enough!"

Both of them sit up and wrap arms around each other as they notice the sun is setting. Asuka rests her head against her girlfriend's shoulder when a thought comes to mind. She thinks about this question and how to properly ask her girlfriend, but wonders how Homura would react. She gathers up her courage, lifts her head up and speaks up.

"Homura-chan," she says softly. "Are you…ever going to leave me?"

The tan-skinned girl frowns at the question and immediately embraces her. "No, I would not. Do you know how stupid I would be if I did that? You would be heartbroken, for goodness sakes. If I'm ever planning to leave you, it's either me cheating on you or saying we're through. That's all."

"I'm glad…Homura-chan." A few tears fall from Asuka's eyes as she closes them.

"Remember we promised each other to never leave each other?" Homura reminds her. "We promised we will always stay together. That's why we're living together and on top of that, we're engaged. You're the only one for me because I fell in love with you. And only you." She pulls away and caresses her girlfriend's cheek. "So, it's okay, Asuka. I'm not going anywhere."

"Homura-chan…"

The two lean in and lock lips for a bit before pulling away, gazing into each other's eyes lovingly.

"I love you, Homura-chan…" Asuka whispers.

"I love you, too, Asuka," Homura whispers back.

* * *

 **A/N: I would like to thank EasyGo-kun for PMing me suggestions for this chapter. I'm very sorry I updated late. I had a huge writer's block, but now I'm back~! Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


	9. Coming Out to my Parents

**Chapter 9**

 **Coming Out To My Parents**

As usual, Homura and Asuka are out, having fun with each other. This time, they are just taking a nice walk downtown on a beautiful afternoon. They just got finished shopping and are now are on their way back home.

"That was easy, wasn't it, Homura-chan?" Asuka says.

"It sure was," the tanned girl replies as she wraps an arm around her. "Actually, the shop wasn't that crowded, which made it much easier for us to look for the items."

Asuka nods in agreement. "Say, after we put our groceries, want to continue our walk?"

"Sure, Asuka."

The two finish putting away the groceries, which took about 15 minutes. After that's done, Homura exhales as her girlfriend wraps an arm around her and kisses her on the cheek, making her blush.

"What was that for?" the tan-skinned girl asks.

"Oh, because I wanted to~" Asuka replies with a cute smile.

Homura glances at the ground, biting her lip. "L-let's just go."

The couple exit the apartment and walk hand in hand towards the city and look around for a bit. There were many people walking by just minding their own business and chatting away at other adults. Asuka links arms with her lover with a smile and rests her head on her shoulder, making the Crimson Squad leader blush a little, but she smiles shortly after and pets her girlfriend. They walk around the city for at least 30 minutes, just admiring everything they see, like some famous sculptures, new buildings and watching some construction go around. They soon arrive at a park and decide to take a rest on a bench.

The girls remain holding hands as Asuka looks up at the sky with a smile. The wind lightly blows past them, making their hair sway a little.

"Hey, Homura-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Do you remember how we came out to my parents one time?" Asuka questions.

The tan-skinned girl looks over at her girlfriend, raising an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious." The Hanzo girl gives her a nervous smile. "The memory suddenly popped in my head for some reason."

Homura frowns and looks down at the ground. "Yes, I remember. It turned out horrible, wasn't it?"

Asuka waves her arms back and forth. "Oh, no, no! It wasn't like anything was that serious!"

"I'm talking about your dad, Asuka."

The Hanzo girl softens her expression and looks down at the ground as well. "Yes, it's true that my dad didn't approve us being together, but…like I said, it wasn't that serious."

Homura's frown still remains on her face. "I know. But I can't help but remember his reaction when he saw us like this. I was sure I made a huge mistake of proposing to you. Hell, even becoming your girlfriend in the first place."

Asuka shakes her head and immediately takes her girlfriend's hands in her own. "No, no! I was the one at fault, Homura-chan! I insisted on having us coming out to our parents and...and...I guess things didn't go as I had hoped. At least from my dad." She looks down a the ground again as her mind travels back in time about a year ago.

 ****Flashback****

 _Asuka and Homura were beside the living room where her parents are busy watching television. Both were holding hands tightly, thinking about it over and over on how to properly come out to Asuka's parents since they've been dating for a while. Asuka wanted to invite her girlfriend over to meet her parents and Homura accepted the offer. The first meeting went well for a while until Asuka had decided that it was time. Taking Homura's hand and gathering up all her courage, the two girls approached her parents. Asuka's mother has long brown hair and wearing a blue dress and the father has short black hair and wearing a sweatshirt and pants._

 _"Excuse me," Asuka said quietly. "Can I talk to you two for a moment?"_

 _"Sure, honey," the father said as he turns off the TV. "What do you want to talk about?"_

 _Asuka swallowed hard and looked over at Homura. The Crimson Squad leader nodded her head, signaling her to continue._

 _"Mom, Dad," Asuka said. "We've...we've been keeping this from you for a while. But...Homura-chan and I…" She swallowed hard again. "Homura-chan and I are going out!"_

 _There was dead silence right after that. No one said a word or moved a muscle. Asuka looked up to see some shocked faces from her parents. But the father just stood up and left, which broke the Hanzo girl's heart._

 _"Dad…" she said quietly._

 _Homura was the one who's the most surprised by this. With the response she was given, it was clear that Asuka's dad did not approve of their relationship. She clenched her fist and bit her lip._

 _"I'm sorry, Asuka," Homura said softly._

 _"No, you're fine," Asuka said as she tried to comfort her girlfriend._

 _"So...you two are dating?" the mother asked._

 _"Y-yes," Asuka replied. "D-do you accept it?"_

 _The mother smiled. "Of course I do! I was just waiting for you to tell me, that's all!"_

 _"Huh!?" Asuka and Homura said at the same time._

 _"W-wait, Mom! How did you know about this!?"_

 _"Well, for one thing, the way you told me and your father about Homura-san, I could tell that you've been really enjoying your time with her. Plus that, I had seen you blush multiple times every time you talk about her. That's when I knew that you were in love with her." She stood up and gave her daughter a hug. "Homura-san is a very nice girl and I'm glad both of you are dating."_

 _Asuka quickly hugged back and pulled away, looking at her mother with worried eyes. "But what about Dad? Why did he suddenly walk out like that?"_

 _The mother looked back at the front door, which had been open. "I think...he was so surprised that he didn't want to cause a ruckus. I think you better talk to him, sweetie."_

 _Asuka nodded and proceeded to walk towards the front door. Homura looked down at the floor with her fists still clenched._

 _"Was it...a mistake to be Asuka's girlfriend?" she asked quietly. Her voice is shaking from the reaction she saw from the father._

 _The mother shook her head and gently hugged the Hebijo girl. "I don't think so, Homura-san. Once Asuka-chan talks with him, she'll let us know."_

 ** _**Meanwhile**_**

 _Asuka ran towards the front yard, but didn't find him there. She decided to take a look in the backyard, so she ran towards that area and here he was, watering some flowers. She slowly approached him with caution as she could see his serious expression on his face._

 _"Um…Dad?" she started._

 _"Asuka," he said, not even making eye contact with her. "Is it true that you two are dating? Homura-san and you?"_

 _"Y-yes." Asuka was sure she's going to get yelled at judging from his voice._

 _"Do you know that relationships like this will have a downside effect?"_

 _"I-I do. But Homura-chan and I love each other," Asuka explained. "She was an enemy when we first met, but after working together with her, she learned to trust again and became my girlfriend after that. We've been together for a long time and pretty much nothing serious had happened during that time. Both of us took care of each other and helped and protected one another. So, please, Dad…"_

 _The father looked over at his daughter. "Asuka…you know I love you, right?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _He came over and wrapped his arms around her with a small smile on his face. "I'm sorry for walking out like that. It's just that…I wasn't expecting you to go out with another girl. I was hoping for you to have a boyfriend when you're older, but…I guess that changed."_

 _"So that means…" Asuka trailed off while looking up at her father._

 _He nodded as he smiled. "Yes, Asuka. You're allowed to go out with Homura-san. I only wanted what's best for you, honey."_

 _Happy tears formed in the Hanzo girl's eyes. "Thanks, Dad! Thank you so much!" She embraced her father shortly after._

 ****End of Flashback****

"So in the end, Father accepted our relationship," Asuka tells Homura. "I guess I was worried for nothing."

Homura nods and pets her girlfriend. "I'm glad it all worked out. I was worried, too."

The Hanzo girl wraps her arms around her lover. "But none of that matters! Now that my parents accepted our relationship, I can be with the one I love!"

Homura blushes and frantically looks around her. "U-um, can you not say that so loud? People are staring…" She looks up again and already a few people are staring at them.

"I don't care~!" Asuka coos as she rubs her head against Homura's chest. "You're so soft and warm anyways, so why not enjoy the moment~?"

The tan-skinned girl blushes even more and swallows hard from the people staring at them longer than they intended.

"F-fine," she stutters. "But only because you wanted to be comfortable." She wraps her arms around her lover. "B-besides…I l-love to be with you forever…" She adds the last part quietly, but Asuka could hear it clearly.

"Aww~! Can you say that again~?" Asuka asks. "Pretty please~?"

"Once is enough!" Homura shouts as she bonks her on the head.

* * *

 **A/N: I feel that Tsundere Homura fits her better. I may or may not have been doing that for the previous chapters. If not, I will be doing that from now on. Hehe~!**

 **Also, I'm sorry for the super late update! Huge case of writer's block, but I would like to thank EasyGo-kun for suggesting another one of those for my chapters. And thanks for the wonderful reviews~! They mean a lot to me!**

 **Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~!**


	10. Double Date at the Beach

**Chapter 10**

 **Double Date at the Beach**

One afternoon, Homura is reading a magazine while the television is on while Asuka is out picking up a few things. It's been a few weeks since the two had gone out and done something special, but neither of them could think of anything. However, just as Homura turns to the next page, her phone goes off. She looks at the caller ID and it turns out to be Haruka.

"Hello?" she answers.

"Hey~!" Haruka replies from the other line. "How's it going, Homura-chan?"

"I'm doing fine. Asuka's out doing shopping. How are you doing?"

"I'm just calling to ask you to go to the beach with me and Hibari-chan today," Haruka replies. "We just talked about it an hour ago and thought it might be a good idea to take you two along."

"But why today?" Homura asks

"Hehe~! I just want to have fun with my adorable couple~! Is that not alright?"

The Crimson Squad leader bites her lip as she thinks about it for a bit. Maybe it might not be so bad unless Haruka is going to do some silly shenanigans again.

"If you do anything embarrassing…" Homura starts.

"Don't worry, don't worry~!" Haruka assures her friend. "I will already have my fun with my sweet little Hibari-chan~!" Some giggles and "Stop it!" can be heard from the other line. Homura can imagine the honey-blonde cuddling with her girlfriend.

 _Those two just never stop having fun,_ she thinks to herself.

"So, what do you say?" Haruka asks after letting go of Hibari.

Homura nods. "Sure. We'll go."

"Wonderful!" Haruka says. "We'll see you there. Toodles~!"

Both of them hang up and the tanned girl sighs. She's happy that she's taking Asuka on another date, this time with Haruka and Hibari, but she can't help but feel uneasy due to Haruka's behavior, but who knows?

The door opens and Asuka enters with a couple bags of groceries. "I'm home!" she calls.

"Welcome back," Homura greets her.

The brunette sets the bags down on the counter and hugs her girlfriend and kisses her.

"How was the market?" Homura asks.

"It was okay," Asuka answers. "It's not very busy, which was good."

"I'm glad." Homura then remembers what Haruka told her. "Hey, Asuka. Do you want to go to the beach with me?"

"Eh? The beach?"

"Mm-hmm. Haruka gave me a call and wanted us to meet her at the beach for a double date."

Asuka brightens and quickly nods. "Oh, I would LOVE to go to the beach! Especially with you~!"

Homura blushes, but turns to hide it. "S-sure. So, let's get ready to go, okay?"

"Alright!"

 ****At the beach****

Haruka and Hibari are already there, sitting on a blue beach towel while watching the waves. The pink haired girl clings onto her girlfriend to watch the waves with her until she speaks up.

"So, when are Asuka and Homura-san going to get here?" she asks.

"They'll be here soon, darling," the honey-blonde answers, petting her girlfriend's hair. She then looks up to see the two running towards them. "As a matter of fact, here they come now."

"Hey!" Asuka greets. "Sorry we're late!"

"No, it's alright," Haruka says. "We're just enjoying the view of the ocean while we're waiting."

Homura sets down her beach towel on the sand while Asuka sets up the umbrella to use for shade. After that's done, Homura and Asuka sit on the towel next to the other ninja couple with a smile.

"So, how is everyone?" Haruka asks.

"I'm doing great!" Asuka cheers. "Just excited for this double date!"

"I am, too!" Hibari agrees.

Homura nods with a small smile. "It's been a while since we had this kind of date."

Haruka giggles. "Well, let's make this a really fun date~! But…first things first…" She digs into her bag to pull out some sunscreen. "Let's put on some sunscreen~! Hibari-chan, would you like to do the honors?"

"Certainly!" Hibari takes the bottle and squirts a little of it on her hand. Haruka lies on her stomach and closes her eyes.

"Be sure to rub all of it, okay~?" the honey-blonde says.

"Yes!"

Asuka and Homura watch the pink haired girl gently rub her back first. The honey-blonde sighs happily as she relaxes from her girlfriend's gentle touch and her rubbing the sunscreen from her back towards her legs. Asuka turns towards the tanned girl as an idea pops in her head.

"Hey, we should do the same!" she pulls out a bottle from her own bag and shows her girlfriend. "Good thing I bought my own or else we had to share Haruka-san's. Do you mind if I rub some on you?"

"E-eh!?" Homura blushes furiously, but turns away to hide it. "Wh-why don't you go first? I'm just fine!"

"But I don't want your beautiful tanned skin to get sunburned," Asuka insists.

"She's right, Homura-chan~!" Haruka says as she lifts her head up. "Your skin is too precious for Asuka-chan to look at, so let her do the honors, please."

"Sh-shut up, Haruka!" Homura shouts, blushing even harder than ever. She bites her lip while her eyes dart over to the smiling good Shinobi. "Hnnnn…."

"Come on, Homura-chan~!" Asuka says. "It will only take a few minutes~!"

"Uhhh…" Homura groans. Then, she sighs heavily. "F-fine! I'll do it! But it's not for you or anything!"

Haruka giggles. "You're so silly, Homura-chan~!"

"I said, shut up!" The tanned girl lies on her stomach and rests her head on her hands with a blush still remaining on her face. "O-okay, Asuka. Go ahead."

"With pleasure~!" Asuka squirts a little of the sunscreen on her palm and gently rubs it on her back first.

 _Oh!_ Homura thinks to herself. _This feels…good! When was the last time she touched me like this? She's so gentle, too, just like Hibari-san. Sure we've been living together for about 3 months now, but it's always nice to feel Asuka's nice touch once in a while._

"Does it feel good, Homura-chan?" Asuka asks.

"Y-yes…" Homura replies, quietly.

"Right here?"

"Mm-hmm…"

Haruka and Hibari smile at the two as they are having fun together like they aways do. After a few more minutes of rubbing sunscreen, it's time for Asuka and Hibari's turn. While Haruka is enjoying rubbing it on her girlfriend, Homura is blushing as she is rubbing the sunscreen on Asuka. All in all, the four girls enjoyed it all the while.

After that, the four girls stand up, smelling the freshness of the sun screen on each other's bodies and Asuka is the first to run out.

"Come on, girls!" she says as she waves. "Last one to the water is a rotten egg~!"

"I'm coming!" Hibari trots over towards the brunette and both of them laugh as they head towards the water.

Homura and Haruka follow them and the four girls are now in the ocean with the water up to their waists. Asuka is the first to splash some water at her girlfriend with Homura laughing.

"Oh, it's on now~!" The tanned girl splashes the water back at her, making her squeak.

"Take that!" Hibari splashes water at Asuka.

"No, you take that!" Asuka returns the favor. Haruka splashes water at her shortly after. "Hey!"

"Oh, my~!" The honey-blonde puts her hand up to her mouth with a giggle. "My hand just slipped~!"

"You liar!" Asuka and Homura team up and splash a huge amount of water at her.

For the next few minutes, the girls have fun splashing each other and laughing all the way. Shortly after, Asuka clings onto her girlfriend and kisses her on the cheek.

"Having fun?" she asks.

The tanned girl nods and returns the kiss to the forehead. "Yes, Asuka. I am."

SPLASH!

"WAH!" Both Asuka and Homura yelp as they were caught off guard by Haruka and Hibari splashing water on them.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Asuka shouts.

"Oh~! And what are you going to do about it~?" Haruka teases.

Asuka and Homura exchange looks and nod. They splash huge amounts of water at both of them.

* * *

After a couple of hours of playing and talking, it's time for dinner. They played some volleyball together, splashed around in the water some more and just chatted while sitting under the umbrella. The sky is getting close to sun setting, so they needed to eat soon. They notice a large shop in the middle of the beach and decide to eat there. The lights are on, which makes the shop more visible to the customers. The four ninja girls trot over towards the shop and pick two tables with two seats sitting across from each other. Asuka and Homura sit next to each other while Haruka and Hibari sit across from them.

"I guess we should start ordering," Haruka says. "How about Hibari-chan and I go and then you two, okay?"

"Sounds good," Asuka says.

As the honey-blonde and pink haired girl walk towards the ordering area, Asuka turns towards the tanned girl with a smile.

"I'm having so much fun today~!" she says.

"I'm glad," Homura says as she kisses her forehead.

Asuka stretches out her arms with a happy sigh. "Going on this double date was a great idea! Haruka-san and Hibari-chan are so fun to be around! This is the best day ever!"

Homura smiles at her. "I'm glad to be on this date, too."

Asuka giggles, but her smile fades and stands up immediately. "Oh, my! E-excuse me while I use the restroom. It seems that I might have drank too much strawberry smoothie that Haruka-san gave me."

Homura just smiles. "Don't worry. You go on ahead."

Asuka nods as she rushes over towards the ladies room. Homura looks over at Haruka and Hibari ordering. The pink haired girl is taking a while to decide, but the honey-blonde didn't mind at all. Homura sighs softly from their behavior and looks down at the table. A lot has been going on for the past few years since she and Asuka dated. Asuka's parents accepted their relationship, Homura proposed to her, Asuka moved in with her after that, and then, the two are continuing dating while living under the same roof. Homura is happy. She's happy that she's dating Asuka.

Just then, she hears some girls talking from a table away. And it sounds like they are talking about her for some reason.

"Hey, isn't that Homura-san over there?" one girl asks.

"Yes," another replies. "That's really her!"

 _What the heck do they want?_ she thinks to herself.

"Yes, I've heard some things about her!" the one girl says. "I heard that she really killed someone during middle school. She was really mad about something and then killed him."

"I heard about it, too!" her friend says. "They said that she fell in love with him until he betrayed her. I also heard that after she killed him, she dislikes men. In fact, she dislikes all men."

Homura frowns as she clenches her fists as a series of flashes appear in her head when they were talking about it. Like her teacher kneeling down in front of her and then Homura taking one of the knives and stabbing him instantly.

"And then, she was sent to Hebijo Girl's academy," the girl says. "She had turned into an evil shinobi after attending that school. She was so vicious and mean back then!"

"Yes, until Hebjio was destroyed," the other girl says. "I heard the bad Shinobi sided with the Good Shinobi to defeat an evil man and then Hebijo had burst into flames. I don't know if everyone survived after that."

"Well, if anyone survived, it's Homura because she's here," one girl says. "Also, she's dating the good Shinobi, Asuka…right?"

"That's correct." the other girl says. "But…I feel that something's wrong here."

"What is it?"

"Why are the two dating when they are totally on different sides?"

"I know, right? Homura-san is an evil shinobi! She's a bad woman to be around! Who would want to date someone like her?"

Homura grits her teeth as she clenches her fists tighter. _Please…just shut up…_ she thinks to herself.

"What a pity," The girl eyes Homura and then back at her friend. "Homura-san shouldn't even date this girl. She will kill her for all I know."

 _Shut up! Shut up!_ Homura shouts mentally. Her long bangs hide her expression as she grits her teeth more. As much as she wants to lash out at them, she didn't want to cause a ruckus in front of everyone. But hearing the two girls talk about Homura and Asuka is making her more and more furious.

"Hey!" a familiar voice shouts. "You stop it right now!"

Homura shoots her head up with a gasp and turns towards where Asuka is, who is standing in front of the girls with a glare. Other people turn to stare at what's going on, too.

"Stop insulting Homura-chan like that!" Asuka shouts. "She's changed if you haven't noticed! She's not evil anymore! She and I are perfect for each other! Don't talk about Homura-chan like you know all about her! Yes, she had a tough past, but that doesn't mean she was always like this! Homura-chan changed because of me! Because I love her! I love her more than any other girl on the planet! So, don't you ever insult us again, you hear!?"

Homura gapes at her girlfriend as she heard her speech. She is amazed on how she defended her like that. The two girls stare at the good Shinobi for over a minute until they scoff and walk away.

"Whatever," the one girl says. "You two are really strange."

As the two girls leave, Asuka turns towards Homura and quickly runs over toward her as soon as the tanned girl stands up.

"Homura-chan!" she cries. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," the Crimson Squad leader replies as she immediately give her a hug.

"Y-you heard all that?"

"Yes, but it made me happy that you stood up for me," Homura says with a smile. "That was very nice of you."

"Oh, Homura-chan…" Asuka buries her head in her chest as she hugs her a bit tighter. "When I came back from the restroom, I heard the girls talking about you. I was so mad at how they were treating you, so I had to go and defend you."

"And you were very brave doing that, Asuka," Homura says, gently. She kisses her on the forehead.

Asuka looks up at her lover and whispers, "I love you, Homura-chan."

"I love you, too, Asuka."

Haruka and Hibari come back with their orders when they take notice of the couple hugging each other. The honey-blonde just gives a gentle smile. She had heard everything from Asuka herself, but didn't bother to say anything since she's defending Homura. Hibari is happy about that, too. When the two pull away and sit back down at the table, Haruka and Hibari take this chance to sit down and set down their numbers beside them.

"Hey!" Haruka says as she hugs her girlfriend. "Sorry it took so long. Hibari-chan was just too cute for being indecisive~!"

"H-Haruka-san…" Hibari sweat drops.

"Now then, you two are up to order," Haruka says.

"Thank you!"

Asuka and Homura get up and take their order, which didn't take as long as Haruka and Hibari did. After about 15 minutes of chatting away, their numbers were called and the four girls sit and eat. And after a few bites, the four girls are already doing some indirect kisses.

"Hibari-chan, say 'Ahh'~!" Haruka coos as she holds out a piece of calamari. Hibari happily takes a bite out of it and hums at the yummy taste.

Asuka does the same with Homura. However, being the tsundere that she is, she looks back and forth to see if people around her are actually watching. She then reluctantly eats the steak and turns away to hide her blush.

"I-I wasn't doing this for you or anything, okay?" she stutters. "It's just for a taste test."

"Oh, Homura-chan~!" Asuka giggles.

Homura nods while having her blush remain on her face. She may think no one is watching, but three girls are. Just two tables away from them and already, a short honey-blonde girl is trying so hard to resist a nosebleed attack.

A red-haired girl sighs as she face palms herself. "Do we really need her to do that here?"

A short orange haired girl shakes her head with a sigh. "This happens EVERY time."

"Ohhhhhh, this is exciting~!" the short honey-blonde girl exclaims. "Just watching FOUR girls do indirect kisses! This is even better than the couples I saw last time~!"

After doing a few indirect kisses, the girls eat the rest of their dinner. This double date had been the best thing Asuka and Homura had. They rarely had any double dates since the past few years. Mostly because they wanted to bond a little more, but they've had a few double dates, such as a double date with Katsuragi and Hikage or Ikaruga and Yomi. All in all, the four girls had fun.

* * *

After dinner, the girls decide to take one last moment to sit at the beach to look at the sun set, which is just about to end pretty soon. The sun is just barely showing through the water, but is visible enough for everyone to see. Asuka, Homura, Haruka and Hibari run near the rushing water and hold each other's hand while siting down.

"Ahhh~! What a better way to end this double date watching the sunset?" Asuka says as she stretches out her arms.

Haruka giggles. "Seems like we came just in time~!"

"Mm-hmm~!" Hibari agrees as she links arms with her girlfriend and rests her head on her shoulder. "I love watching sunsets with Haruka-san after all!"

The honey-blonde gives her a gentle smile and kisses her cheek. "That's so sweet of you, darling~! I'm glad you think so~!"

Asuka links with her girlfriend and rests her head on her shoulder. "Sunsets are always wonderful to watch. Especially when you're with the one you love."

Homura smiles and kisses her forehead, as if she agrees what she's saying. No words can be said other than this. She then looks back at the sunset. There is nothing but the sound of the rushing water touching their feet. They stare at it with smiling faces until Asuka moves toward Homura with their hands intertwined.

"Homura-chan," she says, softly. "Thank you for taking me on this lovely date. It's the best double date ever."

"Heh, make sure to thank Haruka, too," Homura reminds her with a chuckle. "She was the one who planned this."

Asuka looks over at the honey-blonde, who is already intertwining hands with her lover, but takes the chance to look back and wink at the Hanzo girl. Asuka mouths a "Thank You" and then turns back toward her girlfriend.

"I love you, Asuka," Homura whispers.

"I love you, too, Homura-chan," Asuka whisper back.

The two lean in to share a heartwarming kiss, the one that will make this memory last a lifetime. Haruka and Hibari were too busy sharing their own kiss to even notice.

About twenty fee away from the four girls, the red-haired girl and short orange haired girl stand over their fainted friend, with blood splashed all over her.

"And this is why we don't take Kayo-chin out on dates very often, Maki-chan," the orange haired girl says with a sigh.

The girl, Maki, sighs as well. "Thanks for letting me know…"

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews! It made me motivated to keep on going! Keep it up~!**

 **I apologize if this isn't the very best scene for Asuka protecting Homura, but I really wanted to do it. I tried my very best on it.**

 **And also, I used Mikey-kun's Kayo-chin Yuri Fan girl reference again, so the credit goes to him.**

 **Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~!**


	11. I'm Ready

**Chapter 11**

 **I'm Ready**

It's just one day away before the big day: the biggest day of Asuka and Homura's lives... the day they would finally be joined in holy matrimony. They had already gotten past all the hurdles: proposing, announcing to friends, coming out to parents... there was only one last step: to finally say their vows and become one forever.

As the magical day grows nearer, the stress, anxiety, and nerves inside Asuka and Homura intensified. Like a priceless artifact growing with value every day, so does the butterflies grow inside their stomach and become more and more prominent with each second. They find themselves unable to do anything of merit all day; they just lie around on the couch or in bed, each trying to figure out the spontaneous combustion of emotions raging inside them.

At the moment, Asuka and Homura have no jobs or duties of any kind. They are currently just laying in bed in their jammies, enjoying each other's company. Neither had much to say, so the only noise in the room was their soft breaths and the rustling of sheets, as well at the mattress creaking when they snuggle close against each other.

Asuka is the first to speak, breaking the long silence:

"Well...tomorrow's the day," Asuka says, softly. "We're finally getting married. Isn't it exciting?"

Homura nods as she pets her soon-to-be wife. "Yes. I can't believe we're this far since our engagement. I feel happy right now."

"Me, too."

They intertwine hands and stare at each other lovingly for at least a few minutes.

"You ready for this?" Homura asks. "Because I am."

"Of course I'm ready, Homura-chan," Asuka giggles. "I'm ready for anything. Ready to take the next step into our relationship~"

"So... you're not nervous at all?"

Asuka gets a little pink in the cheeks. "Um, w-well... nervous about what?"

"You know, all of it! The wedding ceremony, having to stand in front of everyone dressed fancy... seeing all their face directed at us as we kiss in front of them…"

Asuka looks over at Homura; now HER cheeks are pink... even darker pink than Asuka's. "Ummm Homura-chan? It looks like YOU'RE the one who's nervous."

Homura looks away, embarrassed. "W-well! It's gonna feel so weird standing in front of everybody like that!"

Asuka puts her hand to her lips and giggles. "Tee hee... well if it makes you feel better, I'm nervous about that too. I don't WANT to have to do it, but it's just one of those things we can't help. We have to have a ceremony, we have to invite our friends and family, we have to put on our wedding clothes, and YES... we have to kiss in front of everyone."

"Gaaaaah! That's probably the worst part!" Homura whines.

"What? You don't want to kiss me~?"

"No! I mean, yes! I mean... not in public like that!"

"Awwwww Homura-chan... well, what do you say we practice right now~?"

Homura blushes heavily as her eyes look away for a bit. "O-okay..."

Asuka giggles and puckers her lips, ready for the kiss. Homura shuts her eyes tightly as she can feel her beloved's hands intertwine with hers, lean close and their lips touch. It's just a peck at first. But Asuka lets go and wraps her arms around her beloved, deepening the kiss. Homura is surprised by this, but immediately returns the favor, embracing Asuka as well.

The kiss lasts for however long it's been. Maybe just 10 minutes or so, but during that time, they take the time to pull away to catch their breath and do it all over again.

The bed creaks as they move about while the kissing continues until they pull away for about the 6th time they did this and look at each other in the eyes.

"Homura-chan..."

"Asuka..."

They whisper their names as they can't help but lock lips once again.

After their sweet little makeout session, they still aren't motivated enough to even get out of bed. They continued to lay there, tenderly in each other's arms, their minds still racing about everything that would soon happen.

"...It's a small price to pay." Homura whispers softly.

"Hmmm?" Asuka mumbles.

"I know I get embarrassed showing affection in public, but I'm willing to do it this one time... if it means getting to be with you forever."

Asuka feels a little tear forming from those sweet words. "Awww... Homura-chan~"

Asuka closes her eyes, squeezing the tear out a bit. Homura can feel the wet tear on her face, as Asuka is on top of her currently.

"Asuka-chan... I just can't wait until tomorrow! I can't wait! I'm nervous about the ceremony, but I don't care! I'm so ready to take the biggest step of our lives. I would kiss you in front of everyone a thousand times if it was necessary! As long as I get to put that ring on your finger... I'll be happy~"

Homura cuddles her beloved in her arms, stroking her hair in the process. "I'm ready, too...Asuka. I'll be happy as well...putting that ring on your finger, signaling our next big step in our relationship."

Asuka's tears are flowing now. Hearing those words from Homura melts her heart. It's such a powerful feeling to be like this right now, after everything they've been through. They were once enemies, fighting each other in deadly combat. At the time, the idea of being a married couple would have been ridiculous. But now, it is happening... as soon as they wake up in the morning, the day would be here!

The two remain in each other's arms for a while. None of them want to let go. Thinking about their big day is just too much for them. They are already excited for the day to come. Nothing else matters.

 **A/N: I would like to thank Jojo-san for working on this with me and we'll be doing this for a couple more chapters. Cause….I don't wanna drag it for so long that I'd run out of ideas. Long and detailed reviews and have a nice day~**


	12. Wedding Bells

**Chapter 12**

 **Wedding Bells**

Today is finally the day. Bells ring from the church and people enter the church to watch the wedding themselves. Asuka is inside a room, holding a bouquet while looking into the mirror. Ikaruga is doing a few adjustments. The team leader lets out a long, soft happy sigh, feeling nervous and excited to be Homura's soon to be wife.

"You excited?" Ikaruga asks.

"Excited and nervous," Asuka answers. "I can't believe this is it. Today is finally the day Homura-chan and I get married."

Ikaruga chuckles as she stands up while Katsuragi stands next to Asuka as well.

"Well, I wish you luck, Asuka~!" the blonde says with a wink. "We'll be rooting for ya~!"

Hibari, dressed in an adorable little pink dress, approaches them with a basket full of lovely white flower petals. In typical fashion, Yagyuu is trailing right behind her.

"Asuka-chan! Heeey! Can I still be the flower girl? Can I? Can I?"

Asuka giggles. "Of course you can, Hibari. As long as the Crimson squad is okay with it~"

Yagyuu steps in front of her. "And I'M the flower girl's personal escort!"

Katsuragi scratches her head. "Uhhhh Yagyuu? Since when does the flower girl need a bodyguard?"

A strong blush appears on the eyepatch girl's cheeks. "Sh-shut up! I'm not leaving Hibari's side! Especially not in a crowded building!"

Ikaruga sighs. "Fine, whatever. Now then... let's finish getting you dolled up Asuka-chan~"

Ikaruga goes back to applying makeup on Asuka's face, while Katsuragi has other plans. She notices how amazing Asuka's figure looks in the flowing white wedding dress, the way it hugs her chest tight and pushes out her cleavage for extra emphasis. It looks so lovely that she can't help but...

SQUEEZE!

"Ahh! K-Katsu! What are you doing!" Asuka squeals.

"Ohhh I can't help it Asuka-chan! Your oppai look soooo fine in that wedding dress! Ahhhh oppai oppai oppai~"

Ikaruga angrily smacks her on the head with a hairbrush. "Hey, get away Miss Happy Hands! I'm working here!"

Katsuragi pouts as she rubs her head. "Fiiiiiine. Hmph!"

Ikaruga continues putting on make up on Asuka until she finishes within 10 minutes. The Hanzo team leader looks more beautiful than earlier, making the girls swoon.

"Woooow~! You did really well, Ikaruga-chan!" Hibari says with sparkles in her eyes.

"Homura will LOVE your appearance once she sees this!" Katsuragi says.

"Ehehe! Thanks~" Asuka says with a blush. She steps down the stool and then up to her teammates. "Girls, this has been a long, tough journey for Homura-chan and I. But you guys still supported me and helped me out throughout our engagement. So, I want to thank you all for your support."

"Ah, you're welcome, Asuka-chan~" Hibari says.

"Don't mention it," Yagyuu agrees with a small smile.

"We'll always come visit after you're married, okay?" Katsuragi says with a thumbs up.

"We'll do whatever we can," Ikaruga adds. "Right now, you two have a good future together."

Asuka nods with happy tears in her eyes. Just then, the bells ring once again and Ikaruga puts out her hand with a smile.

"Shall we, Asuka?" she says. "It's time to meet your bride now."

Meanwhile, in the other side, the time draws near as Crimson squad frantically attempts to put the finishing touches on Homura. She is looking slick in a pitch black suit with a little black bowtie to compliment the white undershirt. Haruka is currently scanning her up and down with a lint-roller, her intelligent mind desperately focused on the slightest details.

"W-wait, you've got a little fuzzy there. Wait, is that a hair? Oh, you've got a dust speck on your pants! OHH!" she grumbles.

Homura is left standing there with an embarrassed smile as Haruka goes up and down her with the lint roller, almost like she was being scanned for metal at an airport.

"H-Haruka-chan... really, it's okay..."

"NO! It all has to be perfect! Hold still!"

Yomi suddenly comes running in, a basket filled to the brim with little green thingies. The basket is so prominently filled that its contents are nearly spilling out the sides.

"Hey guys! I'm giving these out for people to throw at the wedding!"

Hikage nonchalantly takes one and stares at it. "...Bean sprouts?"

"Duuuh!"

Mirai looks at her, her one eyebrow raised. "But people are supposed to throw rice at weddings."

Yomi immediately gets red in the cheeks. "NO NO NOOO! Rice is too messy! Rice is messy and yucky! Bean sprouts are clean and yummy and easier to pick up afterwards. Speaking of which, I do expect every last one of them back…"

Hikage rolls her eyes and Homura just giggles.

"Oh Yomi-chan... you can do what you want. I'm just so happy... this day is finally here…"

As Homura sniffles, that's everyone's cue to huddle up against her with a lovely, inspiring, uplifting group hug. The only one that doesn't participate was a very angry Haruka.

"HEY HEY HEEEEY! Get back all of you! I don't want you wrinkling her suit! Back! BACK!"

After everyone nervously steps back, Haruka immediately tends to the embarrassed Homura's suit once again. Her hands furiously slid across it, working out all the creases and wrinkles.

"There there... nice and perfect. Ohh yes Homura, you're gonna look so perfect out there for Asuka-chan…"

"Thanks, Haruka," Homura says with a blush on her cheeks.

"Fufu~! Oh, Asuka-chan is going to love this~!"

Just then, the wedding bells start to chime, cueing the ceremony to begin. Haruka puts in the last bit of adjustments until she stands up straight and extends her hand.

"You ready, Homura-chan?" she says. "It's time."

"I'm so ready," the tanned girl says.

"Then let's go."

Taking Haruka's hand, both girls walk towards the chapel and down in front of the rabi, who happens to be Kiriya. Asuka is not here yet, but in just a few minutes, just when the organs start to play, the real wedding ceremony will begin. Homura just stands next to Haruka, waiting for her beloved bride to show up.

In the altar, Yomi is handing out beansprouts to the puzzled attendants. Hikage and Katsuragi are helping people to their seats. There was a huge turnout for this wedding: nearly all the colorful, diverse ninja teams from varying academies has shown up to give their blessings to this beautiful union.

Suddenly, the organ begins to play. This is everyone's cue to sit down and be quiet. They wait with anticipation as the door swings open: and out steps Asuka in her elegant white wedding dress.

"Ahh..." Homura quietly moans. Her cheeks burn hot at the glorious sight before her. Her Asuka-chan... her soon to be partner for life... she has never looked more beautiful in this one moment. It is enough to bring tears to her eyes immediately.

"Hey! Get ahold of yourself." Haruka whispers, handing her a tissue.

"Right... s-sorry... _sniffle_ "

Ikaruga has her by the arm as she escorts Asuka to the front. Hibari is following close behind, happily tossing flower petals all over the place... and Yagyuu is right beside her just for the sole purpose of protecting her from harm. Even in a sacred setting like this, the girl's protective instincts were ever-rampant.

Asuka approaches the stand, the only thing hiding her tears from the world the veil draped over her face. But that veil didn't stay there long, as Homura reached over and pulled it back to reveal her beautiful, crying face.

"Asuka... this is the happiest moment of my life." Homura whispered.

"Mine too... ahh... words can't describe... ahhh..." Asuka sobs.

"Quiet, everyone! Quiet please!" Kiriya announces. With a clearing of his throat, he prepares to speak:

"We have gathered here today...to witness the bond between two girls, who were once rivals...enemies from different academies. But as of today, these two here, Asuka and Homura, no longer enemies, but girlfriends that are engaged and are about to be bonded as wife and wife."

Homura and Asuka take deep breaths as they gaze at each other, smiling, feeling very excited and nervous at the same time. This is their moment, their day to get married like this. And it's a very wonderful experience for both of them.

"Now then, will the two of you exchange vows while putting on the rings, please?" Kiriya says.

Haruka hands the ring to Homura first. She picks it up and takes Asuka's hand in hers with a sincere smile.

"Asuka..." she says. "From the moment I met you...we fought each other like it was no end. But then...something inside me changed. Because of you, I was able to trust people again and be free from evil once and for all. Even as a disavowed Hebijo member, I'm still a shinobi, now wife to you, Asuka. I will always be there to protect you, to be there for you...and also be by your side for as long as I live. With this ring...this I vow."

While putting on the ring, Asuka is trying very hard to stifle her tears, which doesn't seem to work because her vow is so beautiful it hurts, but it hurts so good. Haruka leans down handing her the ring.

"Your turn, Asuka-chan~" she whispers.

Asuka takes a deep breath as she musters her words:

"Homura-chan... even when we were enemies, I always saw something special in you. Whenever we would fight, I'd be so sad... because there was so much we were missing out on together. The day we became friends was a dream come true, because we could finally stop wasting our lives in conflict and focus on becoming closer. As the time has gone by, we got closer and closer... and now I can't imagine life without you. With this ring, I vow to never go back to that awful time. I vow to always look ahead to the future, and work towards that future with you at my side. You, and no one else."

Asuka slides the ring on Homura's finger, a cute blush shared between them as their faces failed to stifle the tears of joy.

Kiriya clears his throat. "Now then... Homura, do you take Asuka to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and protect, to care for in sickness and health, until death do you part?"

"I do!" Homura exclaims.

The tension grew wider and wider. This is it... one half of the unity is complete. Two more words were all that was left... just two little words...

"Asuka, do you take Homura to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and protect, to care for in sickness and health, until death do you part?"

"I do... I do... I DO!" Asuka cries, the tears spilling as if someone opened up a water valve. Every heart in the church was warmed, every soul humbled, from the sheer beauty and power of this sacred moment.

"Are there any objections to this union?"

The Hanzo and Crimson team immediately shot murderous glances throughout the crowd, DARING even one of them to make a peep. Thankfully, every mouth stayed closed.

"Then by the power vested in me... I now declare you wife and wife!" Kiriya exclaims. "You may kiss."

Asuka and Homura take each other's hands, gazing into each other's eyes Then, they slowly lean in and lock lips. Asuka deepens the kiss, wrapping her arms around her beloved's neck and the crowd stands up and applauds with loud cheering. At last, Asuka and Homura are now married and everyone around them is happy for them. This is the day none of them would ever forget. Asuka and Homura will make sure this will be stored in their memory for as long as they live.

Later

"Okay!" Haruka calls. "Time for the bouquet toss!"

Every girl is gathered around while Asuka is far enough away while her back is turned.

"O-okay, here it goes!" With a quick hand, she tosses the flowers up in the air and turns around to watch the girls jump around pushing each other to catch it. It is then that one hand reaches out and catches it with ease.

Everyone backs away to see Murasaki is the one who caught it while holding her bear with her other arm.

"Eh? I'm next...to be married?" she says softly.

"Nice one, Murasaki-chan~!" Ryona jumps in the air, cheering.

Imu hugs her from behind with a smile on her face. "That was a nice catch, Murasaki."

"O-Onee-chan..." the violet haired girl blushes with a small smile.

As Mrs. Asuka and Homura walk down the aisle, their union now legal, the crowd is finally able to get rid of the bean sprouts that nobody even asked for. They let them fly from their hands, showering the newly weds in a hailstorm of green vegetables. Yomi is immediately awestruck... and she immediately goes and starts scooping them up off the ground so she can reuse them later.

That afternoon, a great banquet was held to celebrate this joyous occasion. Minori worked extra hard on designing the most epic wedding cake... and Hikage took sadistic glee in cutting into it. Everyone got their fair share, although Minori and a few others with more intense sweet teeth had to be fought back so everyone could have at least one.

Everyone watched with adorable "awwww"s as Homura and Asuka fed each other cake. They each took turns opening their mouth and going "ahh" as the other gently slid the fork in and let the sweet baked good tantalize their tongue. There was also a bit of playfulness, with the occasional smearing of icing on noses, followed by giggles.

With the festivities still underway, the two newlyweds take the opportunity to get some fresh air outside. It is hard to get a moment to themselves, with everyone eager to get pictures with them and congratulate them. Nonetheless, they seize an opportune moment to slip away and share loving thoughts with each other in privacy.

"Are you happy, Homura-chan?" Asuka asked quietly, reaching over to fix her bow tie.

Homura blushed. "O-of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I figured you'd be flustered with all this public affection, hee hee. Were you nervous up there?"

Homura scratched her head. "Y-yeah... but I got over it, like I said you would. At least it's done now. The hard part's over... now it's just you and me, together forever~"

Asuka takes her hand and plants a kiss on her cheek. "I love you, Homura-chan. Thank you for sharing this magical day with me~"

"I love you too, Asuka-chan... my darling wife."

Their lips join together as they share this private, intimate moment far away from the bustling wedding party. In their hearts, a heavy burden has been lifted as the legal process is finally over. They are now bound by matrimony, and nobody can ever take that away from them. Now, they are free to move on with their lives... side by side.

 **A/N: Once again, this is done by me and Jojo-san. But it's not over yet! We still have 2 more chapters to go! The honeymoon and then time skip over to their adult life as the married couple and more~! So don't go away, everyone~! There is still more to come~! So please give out long and detailed reviews and have a nice day~!**


	13. Honeymoon

**Chapter 13**

 **Honeymoon**

A couple months go by since Asuka and Homura were married. Their life as a married couple has now been more beautiful than it was when they were dating. Now they get to spend their entire lives together, aside from fighting and protecting each other and such. But today is their big day. A day where the two of them go on their honeymoon that was planned for a while. Homura continued working until she made enough money to pay for a cruise for just the two of them.

Right now, Asuka is waiting by the docks with hundreds of people around her, dressed in a blue tank top, blown short skirt and high heeled sandals. She looks around her as she breathes in the fresh air and breathes out happily. She waits for her beloved to arrive soon, looking at the large ship in front of her.

She keeps on turning around, looking at all the people behind her, hoping for one to have that light brown skin and dark hair of the woman she made vows with. Where could she be?!

Asuka taps her foot impatiently for a few seconds, then hangs her head in disappointment and turns back around. But as she turns...

"Hey~"

"AHHHH HOMURA-CHAN!" Asuka squeals, coming face to face with her wife who was standing right there.

"Ah?! S-sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!" Homura squeaks, pulling her against her to hug away the shock.

"Wh-where did you...?"

"I was sneaking up on you, hee hee. I wanted to surprise you~"

Asuka presses her cheek against Homura's shoulder. "Oh... whew. Well in any case, I'm glad you're here. I bet we can board soon~"

Homura sighs happily as she squeezes Asuka tight and caresses her hair. "I've been waiting for this for so long... just the two of us, no other teammates around. We can just get in this ship and cruise our worries away…"

Asuka wraps her arms around Homura and squeezes. "Mmmhmm. All that money and time is gonna be all worth it, my darling~"

By the time the ship sounds its horn, it signals the passengers to start boarding. Asuka and Homura take each other's hand and walk together up toward the entrance and walk over toward the edge where they can see the view of everything. And just after about 20 minutes or so of boarding, the honking of the ship is heard and the ramp is closed. The ship then sets sail and the cruise begins.

Asuka looks at the magnificent view of the city, breathing the fresh air again and putting her hand on the edge while Homura puts her hand on her wife's. The dark brunette looks up at the tanned girl, who grins, making her blush a little.

"Homura-chan~" she giggles.

"Nice view isn't it~?" Homura asks.

The granddaughter of Hanzo nods and looks straight ahead. "Yes. It's definitely a very nice view here." She steps closer and rests her head on her beloved's shoulder while the tanned girl wraps an arm around her, gently pulling her closer.

"Ahhhh...say, Asuka?"

"Hm?"

"I just have a wonderful idea~"

"Eh? What is it?"

"Follow me."

Homura gestures her to follow her towards the ship's bow and help her go up the railing. "There you go. Now then, spread out your arms for me~"

Asuka giggles as she does as she is told. "What is this, Homura-chan~?"

"Oh, it's just for fun, Asuka~" the tanned girl replies. "Here, I got you." She gently holds onto the dark brunette by the waist while Asuka still has her arms spread like wings. "You're very cute, by the way~"

"R-really? Thank you~" The granddaughter of Hanzo looks up at the clear blue sky and lifts up her head high with pride. "Homura-chan~! I can fly!"

"Haha! You're so funny, Asuka~" Homura laughs.

The two of them have their fun on the ship's bow for a little while until they decide to get off and explore more of the ship.

"So where's our cabin, huh? Huh? I can't wait to see it!" Asuka exclaims, her heart pounding with excitement as they take in the sights around them.

"Heh heh... it's on the other side. It better be worth the price I paid..." Homura grumbled.

"Oh, I'm sure it'll be lovely. Cmon, I'll race you!"

"H-hey wait sweetie... A-ASUKA!"

But it's no use. The ninja girl is simply too excited and she shoots off like a rocket through the ship. It takes all of Homura's kunoichi talents to match her speed, lest Asuka leave her in the dust all alone with a full crowd of strangers. As happy as she is to see her wife so enthusiastic... she wishes Asuka would exercise a little restraint and some common sense.

"Asuka! Wait up! Heeeeey! AS-UKA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

It takes Homura few precious seconds more, but she finally manages to catch up to her exhilarated partner. She was stopped right in front of a door, bouncing up and down eagerly.

"Is this the one? Is this the one?!"

Homura took a look at her key, which had a number tag on it. "Mmmm... yep! This is it!"

"Ohhh boy! Open it up!"

Homura gives a wink and sticks the key in the lock. With a twist, they open the door and are greeted by the wondrous sight of their private cabin.

"Ahhh... oh my gosh, Homura...!" Asuka gasps.

The cabin looks even lovelier than a proper bedroom of a respected house. It's surprisingly spacious, with a gorgeous window view. There's a dresser, a wooden counter-top, and even some furniture. The bed has some exquisite looking silk sheets and pillows... but it's not very big. In fact, it looks like only one person could fit. Maybe it was like that on purpose…

"Wow... it's so amazing..." Homura says, a little sniffle following.

"Hey... are you...?" Asuka inquires.

"M-maybe just a little... I'm just so happy we can do this together." Homura replies, her voice breaking. "It's just... I never thought I could ever be somewhere so wonderful. For so long... hurting for money... *sniffle*"

Asuka grabs her and nuzzles her neck. "You earned this, Homura-chan. You deserve it. WE deserve it. We're gonna have the time of our lives, okay?"

"Homura reaches a hand up to wipe her tears. "O-okay... where should we go first?"

Asuka puts a hand to her chin. "Hmmmm... let's go to the spa! We can get a massage and facials~"

Homura puts a hand to her chin. "Hmmm... are you sure about that? You know, strange people touching you? I-in the... you know... wearing nothing...?"

Asuka giggles at how red Homura's face gets. "Oh cmon, we're gonna look so good afterwards! Nice, smooth skin~"

Homura was a little reluctant... but then she imagined how soft and good-smelling Asuka would be afterwards and how awesome it would feel to snuggle with her. With that in mind, Homura smiles.

"Okay, let's go get the whole works!"

It's a good thing they were kunoichis, because there was a bit of a line for everything. They were able to use their amazing speed to be first in line at the spa. Yes, this was one of the times that ninja skills can be put to good use in real-life scenarios besides violence.

When they arrive at the ship's built-in spa, the female attendants there are very friendly.

"Greeting, young ladies!" a beautiful looking woman greets. This lady looks like she's been hitting the spa a lot. "Can we interest you in a facial? Maybe a pedicure?"

Homura grins. "We. Want. EVERYTHING."

Asuka throws her hands up with excitement. "Yes! Make us beautiful like you~!"

The attendant giggles. "Hee hee, you're too sweet. very well then. Come on inside and get comfy. We hae some robes for you to change into~"

After being allowed a little privacy to strip out of their clothes, Asuka and Homura emerge wearing nothing but fluffy pink bathrobes and the eager smiles on their faces. This was a little out of their comfort zone, but the knowledge that they are doing it together as wife and wife gives them the confidence to go through with it and experience new things. As long as they're together, there's nothing to fear.

Since they're both a little nervous, they start off by getting some facials and a pedicure. The loving couple each sits in some comfy chairs, bare feet extended, while two pairs of expert hands work on giving them the most perfect sets of toenails humanly possible. Meanwhile, a couple of others apply sweet-smelling green face masks and then top it off with some cucumbers in the eyes. Asuka and Homura can already feel their comfort levels rising as their bodies melt and they are rendered limp in the chairs as their bodies are given an extreme makeover.

Homura was trying to keep her embarassment in check... and Asuka was giggling from having her feet touched.

"Hee hee hee! Hahahaha! Ahhh stop touching me there! Hahahahaha!"

Homura wants to roll her eyes, but she can't really use them right now. Eventually Asuka calms down and starts talking to her.

"Hey, you still awake over there?"

Homura habitually turns her head, even though she can't see anything. "Yeah, I'm having a great time. Just a little... nervous..."

"These cucumbers look so yummy." Asuka giggles.

"Uhhh..."

"I'm gonna eat one~"

"Y-you're not supposed to eat those!"

"But I'm hungry..."

"They've been in your eyes!"

"Too late. Nom~"

"Asuka-chan! Ugh..."

"Tee hee~"

After getting a facial and a pedicure, and even swinging for a manicure while they're at it... then it was time for the next step.

"Um listen, Asuka-chan..." Homura mumbles, nervously playing with her fingers."

"Hmmm?"

"I'm not sure how I feel about... uhhh..."

"Hm?"

"You know..."

"Know what?"

"G-getting naked in front of strangers!" she finally barks.

Asuka chuckles. "Why not? It's just other females. I'm sure they'll think you look lovely~"

Homura looks away, cheeks incredibly flushed. "I wish I had your confidence..."

Asuka takes her hand and smiles warmly. "Cmon, Homura-chan. I'll do it first, if it makes you feel better~"

Homura manages a tiny smile. "Okay... sure. Show me how…"

With a wink, Asuka crawls onto her mat and the attendant kindly pulls the blanket over her. There's a little bit of fumbling underneath the sheets, as Asuka wriggles her body back and forth. A few seconds later, Asuka's pink bathrobe is tossed aside and she lays her head comfortably on the cushion.

"See? It's not bad at all. Your turn~" Asuka encourages.

Homura gulps. She's still a little nervous, but she watched Asuka do it and she did it with a smile. Maybe she really is just overthinking it. There IS a blanket to cover her up, after all...

"Okay, let's give this a shot."

Homura crawls onto the adjacent mat and another lovely female attendant covers her up. She nervously struggles underneath the sheets to remove her robe without the blanket getting rustled and showing off her nudity. The attendant sensed this, and kindly held the blanket up for her.

"Th-thanks..." Homura says with a blush as she hands the attendant her robe.

"Now just loosen up and get comfy!" the masseuse eagerly commands.

"Uhh, okay- AHH!" Homura squeals as her masseuse suddenly pulls her blanket down halfway, revealing her bare back.

"Homura-chan! Are you okay?" Asuka asked, concerned.

"Y-yeah, that just caught me off guard." Homura replies with a blush. The blanket was pulled down all the way until it only covered the waist down. Homura found herself unconsciously pressing tighter against the mat so they wouldn't look at her chest.

"It's okay, Homura-chan. Just relax, and close your eyes." Asuka says with a smile. Her blanket was also pulled down to her waist, the only thing covering her breasts the mattress they were smooshed up against. Of course, Asuka's impressive figure still bulges out in all directions.

Homura closes her eyes and tries to black out the embarassment. Suddenly, she feels an expert pair of hands start rubbing a slippery substance on her back.

"H-haah...?"

At first, all her muscles tense up from the feeling of unfamiliar hands... but after a few seconds she gets used to the feeling and she unclenches.

"There you go. Niiiiiiice and loose..." the masseuse reassures.

Homura closes her eyes and sighs, letting out all her tension as the hands continue to rub the oil deep into her pores and loosen her muscles. It didn't feel weird at all... in fact, it felt pretty great.

"Ahhhhhh~" Asuka moans, a long breathy moan of ecstasy. The hands working on her back are just as skilled and delicate as the ones tending to Homura.

"A-Asuka-chan... this is great... ahhh..." Homura moans out softly.

"See? It's not as bad as you thought it'd be~" Asuka giggles.

There's a comforting silence shared between them in the passing minutes as they close their eyes, rest their chins, and allow their bodies to submit to the wonderful-feeling oils being applied to their skin. The slick, oily, sweet smelling substance feels like heaven as the scent of fruit fills their nostrils. Obviously, this was some kind of natural remedy and not artificial chemicals.

"Mmm... ahhh... go lower..." Asuka moans out softly.

The masseuses finish tending to their backs and go down to their feet and legs next. Homura shudders from the feeling of the hands going up her leg, all the way up her thighs. Meanwhile, Asuka was back to giggling from having her feet touched.

After a few minutes, Asuka breaks the silence.

"Hey... Homura-chan?"

"Hmmm?" Homura inquires.

"This feels REALLY good. My skin feels so soft and smooth~"

"Yeah, I agree. I'm gonna look amazing after this." Homura agrees.

"I wonder if they'll do my booty~"

"Wh-what?! You want them to touch your backside?!"

"Cmon, do it with me! Don't you want a smooth butt? Teehee~"

"Oh brother..." Homura groans.

"Cmon! I won't do it if you don't." Asuka coaxes.

"Hmmm... well... gaaaah... I don't wanna be a stick in the mud... fine..."

At that point, Homura pretty much sacrifices whatever modesty she has left in her. The massage concludes with the final stage being certain areas that were meant to be covered getting a fresh coat of massage oil. Homura didn't know what was more unbelievable: her getting touched there or the fact that she agreed to it! But as usual, seeing Asuka so confident manages to boost her own as well.

They leave the spa later, their skin almost glowing from the incredible makeover their bodies had received. Their skin was nothing less than perfect, and their nails looked to have been worked on by the most skilled of artists. They pretty much just felt amazing about themselves, and this feeling was enough to overshadow the embarrassment of Homura having her private areas touched.

Now fully dressed and beaming with confidence, the two lovers go off and have the afternoon of their lives on the cruise ship. They were the center of attention, as their beauty captures the gaze of all around them.

As the night grows nearer, they finally make their way back to their first-class cabin. As much fun as the day had been, it was time for this loving couple to have some privacy to themselves. As lovely as they look to the masses, Asuka and Homura had never been more enthralled by each other than they were now. After some dinner, nothing would feel better than to lay in each other's arms and put a nice cherry on top of this wondrous day on the sea.

Asuka gently takes her wife's hand with a wink. "Come on, Homura-chan~! After some nice spa treatment, I think it's time to get something yummy to eat!"

The tanned girl nods and follows the daughter of Hanzo toward inside of the ship where there's a diner. They make their way towards a table for two with a candle lit up in the middle of it and two menus were placed in front of them. As they are waiting for their waiter, Homura takes a glance from her menu to look at her wife. The dim light on the candle makes her beautiful features stand out and she can't help but stare.

"What's the matter, Homura-chan?" Asuka takes notice and the tanned girl blushes heavily and looks away.

"N-nothing. Y-you're just so...beautiful tonight. I can't help it."

"Aw, thank you~! I think you look beautiful as well!"

"R-really. Th-that's...s-so sweet of you to say..."

Homura's blushing makes the daughter of Hanzo giggle. "You're so cute, Homura-chan~!"

"St-stop it…."

"Ehehe~! I can't help it! You blushing like that is just so adorable~"

"Stoooop…I'm not that cute!"

The tanned girl covers her face with her hands to hide her blush with Asuka giggling. About a few minutes later, their waiter comes over and they are ready to order, which takes about 2 minutes or so. Once that's done, their menus are taken away and the wedded couple spend the time chatting with one anther while waiting. The piano peacefully plays in the background and Asuka can't help but listen to it a little while her wife is talking. She swings her head back and forth a couple of times, closing her eyes and smiling at the same time. Homura takes notice and stops talking.

"What are you doing, Asuka?" she asks.

"Oh, just listening to that lovely piano that's playing," Asuka says with a sweet smile.

"Mmmm…it does sound wonderful."

"I know, right? It's really a wonderful sound~"

The two spend the time listening to it until Asuka notices the food is being served now. Upon digging in, the daughter of Hanzo picks up a piece and holds it out to Homura, surprising her a little.

"Homura-chan….ahhhh~" she coos.

"A-Asuka….there are people around…" the tanned girl's eyes look back and forth.

"Come on, Homura-chan~!"

The tanned girl groans and then gives a shy smile as she opens her mouth, letting Asuka feed her the food. She hums at the taste and then returns the favor by feeding her some food. And then, indirect kisses go back and forth for a while, enjoying each other's food while eating their own in between. The rest of dinner is just enjoyable. Nothing could be better than this.

When they were done and Homura pays for the check, the two decide to head for bed. They get in their cabin, shower together and then climb inside the bed wearing nothing but their underwear. They scoot a little closer together until their large breasts are squished against one another while eyes gaze at each other, admiring each other's bodies up and down.

"Wow, Asuka~" Homura says as she traces a finger from her tummy toward her thigh. "Your skin is so soft and shiny~"

"Ehehe! I could say the same to you, Homura-chan~" Asuka replies, doing the same gesture as her wife did earlier.

"Ahhh…it tickles…."

"Oh, it does, huh~? What about here?" Asuka wiggles a finger on Homura's tummy, making her react by putting her hand on Asuka's and laughing.

"Stoooop! Now you're just being silly!"

The two have fun fooling around with each other's bodies, touching and tickling each part that is sensitive until they get bored and pull in the covers since they messed it up while doing this. They make themselves comfortable once again and snuggle against each other, giving out happy lyrical giggles and intertwining hands while nuzzling each other's noses.

"Homura-chan," Asuka whispers. "My dear, precious wife. Thank you so much for this honeymoon. I have all my thanks to give!"

"No problem, Asuka," Homura whispers back, pressing her forehead against hers. "I love you, my dear wife."

"I love you, too…Homura-chan."

They then share a passionate, loving kiss, deepening it shortly after, tongues caressing each other with soft, sexy moans until they pull away and then snuggle against each other again as they close their eyes to go to sleep. This is one event that they would never, ever forget in their entire lives. They shall hold this honeymoon in their memories for as long as they live.

* * *

 **A/N: Once again, Jojo-san and I wrote this one. It took about a few days to write, but it was worth it! Let me know what you think~!**

 **Have a nice day~!**


	14. Our Future Together

**Chapter 14**

 **Our Future Together**

It's been exactly six years now since that magical day that Asuka and Homura said their vows and were forever united by the bonds of matrimony. Since that time, both of them have matured into beautiful, responsible women. They each have their own jobs, and their own ambitions. It was fun being kunoichi, but for the sake of their marriage, that life has been put in reserve for the time being. Every once in a while they break out the swords whenever great evil is afoot... but mostly, they just want to make their marriage work.

Every day, they leave the house that they put together their hard-earned money to buy. Asuka goes to her job at an antique shop, and Homura goes to work the front desk at a respectable hotel with decent reviews. It's a humble living, but with their combined paychecks they are able to make a comfortable life for themselves. And every afternoon... they get to experience the best part of the day: coming home to each other. It doesn't matter how long or arduous their day was; that moment where they get to embrace each other in their home makes it all worthwhile.

And then there was Friday... this was their favorite day, because it was the last day of work before they had the weekend off. As it turns out, TODAY was Friday. Nothing was looked forward to more than the moment Asuka and Homura could clock out, drive home, and meet each other at the door.

Just like so many days before, they raced home from work. Asuka always got home sooner, because her workplace was closer. But she didn't mind; this gave her time to get inside the house, freshen things up, and maybe even cook a tasty meal for her wife as she eagerly awaited her.

Asuka is in the kitchen whipping up some futomaki rolls, when she hears Homura's vehicle pull up. A huge smile spreads on her face as the car door slams. She can almost hear her footsteps as they approach the door. The doorknob jiggles, and finally the door swings open, and Asuka is met with Homura's smiling face.

Homura walks over to the living room to turn o the TV while waiting for Asuka to serve the futamaki rolls, which smelled good by the way. After just a few minutes, Asuka comes over with the tray with the futamaki rolls on top and sets them on the table in front of them. She picks one up and holds it out to her wife.

"Ahhhh~" she coos.

Homura blushes a little, surprised by this, but gives it a go anyways. She eats the roll, chews and swallows with a smile. "Very good, Asuka~"

"Just like Gramps used to make~" Asuka giggles.

The two share a moment of peace as they watch the afternoon news and enjoy Asuka's homemade treat. They silently munch away, the only sounds their chewing mouths and the talking of the reporters. When a commercial break finally comes, Asuka takes the opportunity to break the ice.

"So how was work, Homura-chan?"

Homura waited until she finished her mouthful before speaking. "Ah well, it was more of the same. It's the coziest, most boring job in the world. Tee hee~"

"Did you happen to pay the electric bill this morning before you left?" Asuka inquired.

Homura gave a thumbs up and a grin. "Heh heh! I didn't forget this time!"

"Hee hee... thanks~" Asuka giggles.

They munched away for a few more seconds, before Homura suddenly gasped.

"Ah...but I forgot to put gas in my car before I drove home. Oh boy, I hope I don't run out of fuel on my way back to town..."

Asuka laughs. "Don't worry, we can use my vehicle over the weekend. I'm sure it's fine~"

Homura lets out a long, drawn-out sigh. "Ughh... when did I have to start remembering so much stuff, Asuka-chan? When did life get so complicated? Sometimes I wish we could just go back to combating evil as kunoichi. Back then, all we needed were our swords."

Asuka tenderly puts her arm around Homura and lays on her shoulder. "But then... we wouldn't have this wonderful life together."

Homura gives a sheepish smile. "I suppose..."

Asuka picks her head up and nudges Homura in the ribs. "Cmon, you just need to take your mind off work! We have the weekend to ourselves! What should we do?"

Homura's smile is more confident now. "Hmmm... well... I'd like to just be lazy today."

Asuka pouts. "Hmph... but I wanna go out to eat..."

Homura scratches her head. "S-sorry... can we just relax for this afternoon? Saturday, you can take us to that new seafood place that opened up a few blocks away."

Asuka looks at Homura's pitiful face, and she can't say no. Homura did have a point: she was pretty tired too, so maybe lazing around on the couch wasn't such a bad idea.

"Okay then! Let's get a romantic movie~"

Homura's eyes widen. "Oh boy... you know we always lose interest halfway through."

Asuka winks at her. "No... we just get distracted~"

Homura knew with 100% certainty that they would not finish the movie, but she shrugged and gave in anyway. That evening, they baked some cookies and then ordered a cheesy romantic movie on pay per view. When the sun went down, they dimmed all the lights and plopped onto the couch together. Homura laid down first on her side, And Asuka nestled her back up against her, so they were in a spooning position. Homura held Asuka tight in her arms, lest she accidentally fall off the couch.

The movie came on and they glued their eyes to the screen as the corny romance story began. They sat perfectly still for about... 30 minutes or so. And then, just like many many times before... Asuka started to get fidgety. It started with her wiggling her toes back and forth. Soon, she started shifting her legs. Next came squirming in Homura's grip. Homura could sense it, and it was only a matter of time before...

"Boop! Gotcha! Hee hee hee~"

Homura looked down and Asuka was giggling and poking Homura in the nose. She replied with a warm smile and tried to focus on the movie again. But just a few seconds later...

"TICKLE FIGHT!"

Homura squeals as Asuka spins around and achievs a top position. She lifts up Homura's shirt and begins attacking her abdomen with her fingers.

"AH! HAHAHAHAHA! AHHH ASUKA-CHAN! W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING! HAHAHAHA!" Homura tries to get an explanation, but she's laughing so hard her words struggle to come out.

"Tickle tickle tickle tickle~" Asuka giggles as her fingers continue their onslaught.

"HAHAHA! I KNEW YOU'D DO THIS! CAN'T YOU-HAHAHAHAHA! SIT THROUGH-HAHAHA! ONE MOVIE! AHHHH!"

It wasn't long until they fell off the couch and the tickle fight became a wrestling match on the floor.

"Cmere, you!" Homura teases as she rolls on top of her giggling wife and tries to pin her.

They laugh and roll around in each other's arms for a while. One thing leads to another... and pretty soon their lips are engaged in a passionate exchange. The mood quiets all of a sudden, the laughs gone and replaced by soft moans and the smooching of their lips.

"Mmm...mmmph...mmph~"

Homura stays on top for a minute, and then Asuka switches the position and its her lips' turn to descend upon her wife's. Homura moans as she grabs Asuka's face and pulls it closer, so their lips are forcefully smooshed together. Asuka's tongue slides into her mouth and Homura responds by wrapping her legs around Asuka's waist to hold her there.

They pull away to catch their breath, and Homura speaks:

"You're right, Asuka-chan. I love this life we have together. I wouldn't trade it for anything... not all the riches in the world."

Asuka leans down and gives her lips a little peck. "I love you... Homura-chan..."

Homura brushes her lips against Asuka's with one final whisper.

"I love you too... forever..."

Those are the final words spoken before their lips become one once again and they resume their passionate dance on the floor. The movie runs on, forgotten by both of these wives hopelessly in love.

* * *

 **A/N: That's a wrap, everyone! I would like to thank Jojo-san for writing this with me. It has been a very long journey until today. Ehehe~! So, please, give out long and detailed reviews…for one last time that is~!**

 **Have a nice day~!**


End file.
